kau tidak menyukaiku?
by ghostgirl20
Summary: sakura baru saja masuk ke sekolah SMAnya. cinta pandangan pertama serta perjuangan yang menguras tenaga. akankah ia dapat meraihnya? "AWAS!"/BUAGh/"Lain kali, hati-hati kalau melempar bola!" Aku mendongak./ Ya, Tuhan. Apakah dia malaikat? Karena aku baru pertama kali melihat makhluk super tampan seperti dia. check this out. fresh and reddish like cherry and tomato!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kau tidak menyukaiku? ghostgirl20**

**Pair SasuXSaku**

**Warning gajeness,alur cepat,abal dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Just check it out!**

**Chapter 1 : pertemuan yang tak disengaja**

Selamat pagi dunia! Hari ini aku Sakura Haruno, akan mengalami peristiwa paling menarik di dunia. Tentunya bagiku sendiri. Aku akan memasuki hari pertama di Konoha Gakuen. Aku akan berjuang selama 3 tahun ini. Mendapatkan nilai sempurna, teman yang banyak dan sekaligus pacar yang-

"Sakura, cepat! Nanti kau terlambat!"

"I-iya, bu. Sebentar lagi!"

Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang berteriak dengan suara yang dapat menggetarkan gedung pencakar langit sekailpun itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaa-san ku tercinta.

BRAKK

"Sakura! Tou-san sudah menunggu sejak 10 menit yang lalu!" Teriak ibu sambil menggebrak pintu. Duh, sampai segitunya pada anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Iya,iya! Aku keluar sekarang!" Aku langsung menyambar tas sekolah di atas meja belajarku. Melirik sejenak ke cermin, memperhatikan pantulan diriku yang pagi ini sudah sempurna, menurutku. Lalu langsung melesat menuju mobil ayah yang sudah bertengger di depan rumah. Menungguku.

"Gomen, tou-san! Banyak yang perlu disiapkan," kataku. Tou-san ku mengendus-endus.

"Bau apa ini?" Tanyanya. Aku terkekeh dan memberitahunya.

"Itu bau parfumku, tou-san!" Jawabku. Tou-san mengernyit tidak suka.

"Baunya menyengat! Memangnya kau beli dimana? Pasar loak?" Kata tou-san menggodaku. Ya,ya. Aku tahu baunya tidak lembut seperti bau parfum gadis-gadis anggun di luar sana. Tapi bagiku, bau perfumku sangat cocok dengan kepribadianku yang energik.

Enak saja! Aku membelinya dengan harga mahal, tahu!" Kataku pada Tou-san.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah! Nanti kalau tidak ada pemuda yang mau mendekatimu karena bau perfummu. Jangan salahkan Tou-san, ya!" Kata Tou-san.

"Ah~! Tou-san menyebalkan," kataku sambil memukul pelan pundak Tou-san.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan! Mau sampai kapan mengobrol terus, hah? Ayo, sana berangkat!" Kata Kaa-san dari balik jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Ya sudah. Aku berangkat," kata Tou-san.

"Dah, ibu. Doakan aku dapat pacar yang tampan, ya?!" Kataku sambil melambai pada Kaa-san saat Tou-san mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, jam sudah menunjukkan jam 7.35. Aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Gerbangnya setinggi badanku. Pagarnya berwarna hitam dan disamping pagar ada pos penjaga. Di sekelilingku, sudah banyak murid-murid berpakaian seragam yang sama denganku berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Arigatou, Tou-san!" Kataku pada Tou-san dari jendela mobil.

"Semoga berhasil, nak!" Kata Tou-san menyemangati.

Setelah berkata begitu, Tou-san langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dan menghilang di tikungan.

Sejenak aku mendongak melihat arsitektur depan gedung sekolahku. Sudah sangat lama kuimpikan momen ini. Aku memang sangat mengagumi ke~eleganan gedung sekolahnya. Belum lagi para muridnya yang notabene berotak encer. Pokoknya semua tentang sekolah ini, aku suka.

Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke tempat loker sepatu. Kucari-cari namaku di antara deretan loker itu.

"Ketemu!" Segera saja kukeluarkan Uwabaki berwarna putih dengan warna hijau toska di ujungnya dan kupakai. Setelah itu kuletakkan sepatuku ke dalam loker. Dan menutup pintunya kembali.

BUAGH

"Sakuraa~ Selamat Pagi!"

"Ya, Tuhan!" Seruku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan muncullah cewek berambut panjang berwarna pirang, sedang nyengir kuda.

"Ada orang pagi-pagi memukul punggungku. Bisa kulaporkan pada polisi, tuh!" Kataku pada sahabat, teman, dan tempat pembuangan curhat setiaku, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hihihi. Sekali-kali masuk penjara boleh juga," jawabnya enteng. Orang ini sama sekali tidak punya aturan. Aku sudah bilang belum kalau dia anak juragan pasar?

"Kau sinting!"

"Hahahaha!" Olokanku sepertinya menjadi boomerang bagiku. Lihat saja! bukan dia, malah aku yang semakin jengkel.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, masuk! Nanti telat upacara penerimaan," ajakku sambil menyeretnya.

"Eh, aku belum ambil uwabaki!"

"Aduh, cepat!" Kataku ketus. Tapi dalam hati aku tersenyum jahil. Hihihi, rasakan kau!

.

.

.

.

.

Upacara penerimaan, sambutan kepala sekolah yang digantikan dengan wakil kepala sekolah, -Karena kepala sekolah yang asli sedang sakit- juga sambutan dari perwakilan siswa kelas 1,2,3.

Sekarang semua acara itu telah selesai. Aku begitu bangga dapat bersekolah dan menyaksikan langsung sekolah ternama yang terkenal asri dan indah ini.

Indah? Tentu saja. Sekolah ini banyak sekali tamannya. Dan yang paling menarik minatku adalah sebuah kolam renang pribadi khusus bagi siswa-siswi yang bersekolah disini.

Aku dan Ino sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah. Mumpung diijinkan, kami memanfaatkannya untuk mengenal lingkunan sekolah. Sekaligus mencari cowok ganteng, kata Ino.

"Hei, Sakura. Daritadi, aku tidak melihat cowok ganteng, ya?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau ini mau sekolah atau mau cari refrensi pendamping hidup?" Katanya sengit. Hihi, biar saja. Habis to the point sekali. Tidak ada malunya bertanya begitu. Yah, aku tahu. Dia sangat doyan sama cowok ganteng.

"Aku masuk kesini karena katanya cowoknya ganteng-ganteng. Lalu kemana mereka semua itu? Apa gosipnya bohongan?"

"Salah sendiri, gosip dipercaya!" Hihihi. Ino sudah memanyunkan bibirnya, tanda dia kesal. Makan tuh gosip. Dia ini selalu termakan sama gosip murahan yang sering kali banyak bohongnya. Bahkan saat SMP, dia dijuluki Ratu Gosip. Hihihi.

"Eh,eh! Itu ketemu!" Katanya sambil menyenggol sikutku.

"Apanya?" Sontak akupun menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Ino. Dan aku melihat indah d depan sana.

2 orang cowok berjalan dengan santainya ke arah kami. Yang satu berwajah imut dengan rambut jabrik kuningnya. Yang satu lagi, berwajah cool dengan rambut merah marunnya. Oh, ya! Di dahinya ada tato huruf kanji artinya 'AI'.

Ino sudah berteriak histeris melihat mereka. Walaupun mereka ganteng, tapi menurutku reaksi Ino berlebihan.

"Ino, jangan melihat mereka begitu. Nanti kalau mereka tidak suka bagaimana? Kalau mereka senpai kita bagaimana?" Tanyaku gusar. Karena jujur saja, si cowok jabrik itu telah nyengir ke arah kami.

"Biar saja, bagus kalau kita bisa kenalan!" Kata Ino dengan mata berbinar. Kalau sudah begitu, aku tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Hoi, Naruto! Tangkap bolanya!" Cowok jabrik itu menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya emannya memanggil. Bisa kulihat setelahnya, anak yang memanggil itu melempar sebuah bola basket.

"Oke!"

"Eh, Sakura, jadi namanya Naruto, ya?" Bisik Ino. Baru saja mau kujawab ocehan Ino itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, ada orang yang berteriak sangat kencang.

"AWAS!"

BUAGH

Aku membuka mataku yang sempat kupejamkan tadi. Teriakan itu ditujukan padaku, karena sebuah bola basket melayang jauh dari cowok jabrik ke arahku. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak merasa sakit. Kenapa, ya?

"Sakura!" Aku mendengar Ino memanggil namaku.

"Sasuke!" Lalu ada suara lain yang memanggil nama seseorang.

Aku melihat ada tangan yang melingkari tubuhku. Kepalaku pun seperti dilindungi seseoran. Karena aku dapat merasakan napasnya dekat dengan dahiku.

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP

"Hoi, Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata cowok jabrik yang tadi kulihat.

"Sasuke!" Kata seseorang dengan rambut nanas. Mungkin dia yang melempar bola, karena wajahnya terlihat menyesal.

"Lain kali, hati-hati kalau melempar bola!" Aku mendongak.

Ya, Tuhan. Apakah dia malaikat? Karena aku baru pertama kali melihat makhluk super tampan seperti dia.

-tsuzuku-

Bagaimana? Argh, aku takut para pembaca ilang rasa sama ceritaku. Soalnya idenya pasaran sih.

By the way, ini fanfic multi chapter pertamaku. Aku harap, minna bias menerima dan keep reading!

Arigatou gozaimasu


	2. chapter 2 : cinta yang terlalu cepat

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kau tidak menyukaiku? ghostgirl20**

**Main Pair SasuSaku**

**Warning gajeness, ide pasaran, abal, alur cepat, miss typo(s)**

**Akhirnya, chapter 2 jadi. Hehe**

**Sebenernya udah jadi bersamaan dengan chapter 1. Cuma aku mau lihat reaksi readers aja. Suka gak? Maaf ya kalau membosankan. **

**Bocoran? Baca aja deh ceritanya!**

**Makasih buat yang udah reviews. Dan juga silent reader, makasih banyak.**

**Ok! Let,s check it out!**

**Chapter 2 : Cinta yang terlalu cepat**

"Lain kali, hati-hati kalau melempar bola!" Aku mendongak.

Ya, Tuhan. Apakah dia malaikat? Karena aku baru pertama kali melihat makhluk super tampan seperti dia.

Dia lebih tinggi dariku. Tangannya masih sedikit melingkari tubuhku. Bahunya lebar, dadanya bidang. Aku dapat tahu karena dia hanya memakai kaos olahraga tipis berwarna putih. Rahangnya lugas. Wajahnya tanpa noda. Hidungnya mancung.

Matanya hitam pekat seakan ada lubang di dalamnya yang siap menyedot seluruh atensiku. Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap dengan poninya yang sepanjang tulang pipinya. Bagian belakang rambutnya mencuat ke atas. Dan di dahinya ada bekas memar-

Memar?

"Dahimu memar!" Pekikku. Sontak 2 cowok berambut merah dan kuning tadi memandangi dahi cowok di depanku ini. Sampai Ino dan cowok rambut nanas mendekat untuk melihatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Katanya merasa tidak nyaman ditatap oleh teman-temannya. Aku memandanginya dengan tatapan terharu. Bisa-bisanya cowok ini melindungiku, padahal dia tidak mengenalku.

"Kau ini Shikamaru. Kalau melempar bola yang benar, dong!" Si cowok jabrik memebrikan tanggapannya.

"Iya. Maaf. Maafkan aku, ya! Lain kali aku akan hati-hati!" Katanya senpai yang namanya Shikamaru padaku.

"Te-terimakasih. Sudah melindungiku!" Kataku dengan wajah memanas. Ino memandangi cowok di depanku ini dengan penuh selidik. Lalu memekik.

"Kau Sasuke-senpai yang sekolah di SMP Utagawa kan?" Tanya Ino.

'SMP Utagawa kan SMP ku dulu?', pikirku.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanyaku.

"Iya. Dia senpaiku waktu aku masuk klub basket! Benar, kan?"

"Kau mengenal mereka, Sasuke?" Kata cowok berambut merah.

"Mereka kouhai-ku dulu! Sudahlah jangan dibahas!" Katanya lalu berlalu pergi. Kedua temannya hanya melihat dalam keheranan. Tapi aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Dahinya memar karenaku. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku bisa dibilang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Ino, aku akan menyusulnya sebentar. Kau pulang saja duluan!" Kataku.

"Eh, Sakura-" aku sempat mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Tapi tak kuhiraukan. Aku berlari menyusul Sasuke-senpai.

"Senpai!" Panggilku dari belakang. Aku yakin dia mendengar, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Dengan nekat, kucekal satu tangannya. Berhasil! Dia mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya gusar sambil memegangi dahinya yang memar dengan tangan lainnya.

"Ano-"

"Kalau tidak ada urusan. Cepat sana pergi!" Sewot sekali sih, dia. Aku kan bermaksud balas budi. Niatku hanya membawanya ke UKS dan memberikan obat seadanya. Setidaknya dapat mengurangi memarnya.

"Aku-"

"Kalau kau mau membawaku ke UKS, lupakan saja!"

"Senpai kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Gadis sepertimu sangat mudah dibaca! Sudahlah sebaiknya kau pulang, sana!" Dia mulai berjalan lagi. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat. Walau agak memaksa, aku harus membawanya ke UKS. Kukejar dia dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Tidak! Senpai harus ikut aku ke UKS!" Setelah mengatakan itu, aku menyeretnya ke UKS. Untung tadi sempat keliling, jadi aku tahu letaknya dimana.

Anehnya, dia menurut saja. Padahal ia kuseret begitu. Tidak elit memang. Tapi toh dia tidak protes.

Sesampainya di UKS, aku menyuruhnya duduk di ranjang. Tapi ia malah duduk di kursi dekat jendela yang sudah terbuka.

"Di kursi saja"

Kubiarkan saja. Daripada nanti dia berontak tak mau kuobati. Malah aku yang repot!

"Ada tidak, ya? Ah, ini dia!" Aku langsung mengambil salep penghilang memar dari kotak obat yang menempel di dinding dan memutar tutupnya. Bentuknya jeli, jadi mudah digunakan.

Aku menarik sebuah kursi lagi dan memosisikannya di samping kursi Sasuke-senpai.

"Maaf, bisakah senpai lihat kesini!" Mintaku. Langsung saja dia menolehkan wajahnya yang tadi sedang memandang ke luar jendela.

Langit sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbenamnya matahari. Dan betapa aku sangat terkagum-kagum dengan wajah tampannya saat bermandikan cahaya jingga dari luar jendela.

Aku sempat mematung melihatnya. Lalu tanpa sadar, ia sudah melambaikan tangan di depanku.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, maaf!" Kataku. Dengan gugup aku mengoleskan salep jeli itu ke dahinya. Awalnya aku kesulitan, karena sebagian memarnya berada di balik poninya. Aku meminta ijin padanya agar boleh menyingkirkan sedikit poninya.

"Maaf, karena ponimu menutupi memarnya. Boleh tidak kalau aku menyibaknya sedikit?"

"Hn," jawabnya singkat. Aku memberanikan diri menyentuh poninya. Dan ternyata sangat halus. Aku sampai malu. Sebagai wanita, rambutku bahkan tidak sehalus itu. Aku berdehem menghilangkan kegugupanku. Lalu mulai mengoleskan salep jeli tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Namamu?" Ulangnya.

"Haruno Sakura," jawabku.

"Hn! Sakura..." Gumamnya sambil menyeringai. Ya Tuhan! Seringaiannya membuatku kaku dan gemetar. Tanganku yang mengoleskan salep jeli, tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan. Apakah aku jadi suka pada senpaiku ini? Senpaiku yang baru saja kutemui?

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan menatapku heran. Ia menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Beberapa detik, kami berdua hanya diam saja. Saling melihat satu sama lain tepat di manik mata. Lalu tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke-senpai menggenggam tanganku yang tadi mengolesi dahinya dengan salep jeli. Kemudian ia menarikku lebih dekat dengannya. Dan hendak menciumku.

Wajah kami sudah sangat dekat. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Aku terbawa suasana dan memejamkan mataku. Pasrah menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

Kutunggu beberapa detik. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Belum ada yang menyentuh bibirku. Penasaran, aku membuka mataku. Dan kulihat Sasuke-senpai sedang menundukkan wajahnya sambil membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

"Hmph..." Kudengar suara tertahan saat ia mencoba menahan tawanya. Aku langsung malu dan menarik paksa tanganku yang digenggam olehnya.

"Kau!" Aku bahkan sampai bingung mau berkata apa. Mau memakinya, tapi aku kan baru mengenalnya. Mau menjitak kepalanya, tapi tadi aku baru saja dilindunginya dari lemparan bola basket yang nyasar.

Jadinya aku hanya bisa meremas rokku dengan erat. Menahan amarah yang kalau tidak kutahan, sudah siap meledak sekarang.

Selang beberapa menit, dia hanya tertawa geli. Tapi tak bersuara. Hanya terlihat bahunya yang berguncang. Namun, akhirnya ia berhenti. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum bicara padaku.

"Rumahmu dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu!" Katanya. Aku masih marah padanya. Bisa-bisanya dia menggodaku begitu. Hasilnya, aku tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tebaknya.

"Pasti begitu!" Dia kembali tersenyum jahil. Ya iyalah marah. Aku kan wanita. Kau sudah membuat jantungku hampir copot dan kau malah bertingkah seolah tak bersalah.

"Ayolah! Sudah hampir malam!" Katanya lalu menarik tanganku keluar dari UKS. Ia mengajakku ke lantai 2 gedung sekolah. Mungkin ke kelasnya. Dan ternyata benar.

Dia tetap menggandeng tanganku saat memasuki kelasnya. Tangan besarnya mampu menggenggam seluruh pergelangan tanganku yang kecil. Aku merona malu karenanya. Tapi kucoba menutupinya. Kalau tidak, dia bisa tertawa lagi.

Sasuke-senpai menghentikan langkahnya, ketika ia melihat ada seorang gadis di dalam kelas.

"Shion?" Kata Sasuke-senpai. Mungkin itu nama gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau kemana saja? Kau meninggalkan tasmu disini," katanya.

"Itu siapa?" Tanya Shion.

Apa dia pacarnya? Secara tidak sadar, aku bergerak mundur selangkah.

Sasuke langsung saja melepas genggamannya di tanganku. Atau mungkin bisa kusebut mengibaskan tanganku.

Sungguh, rasanya begitu kecewa. Aku tidak menyukainya, kan? Tapi, kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit? Aku memberanikan diri memandang wajah Sasuke-senpai.

Bertambah sakitlah hatiku. Pandangannya begitu lembut dan sendu. Kualihkan pandanganku pada si gadis. Sama. Ia juga melihat Sasuke-senpai dengan pandangan sendu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa berada di antara mereka berdua. Apa aku merusak hubungan mereka? Karena tatapan shion berubah menjadi tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Senpai, terimakasih sudah menolongku tadi! Aku bisa pulang sendiri," Kataku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan itu. Tapi sepertinya itu yang terbaik.

Aku langsung berbalik keluar dari kelas dan berlari menuruni tangga.

Apa aku menyukainya? Bukankah ini cinta yang terlalu cepat?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan gontai ke arah gerbang sekolah. Hari ini aku sengaja minta berangkat sendiri Hitung-hitung, mengalihkan perhatianku dari kejadian memalukan dan menyakitkan kemarin.

Menyakitkan? Kenapa aku bersikap seolah-olah Sasuke-senpai adalah milikku. Aku kan baru saja mengenalnya kemarin.

Aku berjalan malas ke arah tangga. Kelasku ada di lantai tiga. Di gedung yang sama seperti kelas Sasuke-senpai. Untuk menghindari bertemu Sasuke-senpai, aku berjalan memutar dan naik lewat tangga sebelah barat. Tangga itu jarang dilalui orang.

Takut? Tidak. Aku tidak pernah pusing memikirkan hal-hal seperti hantu ataupun makhluk tak kasat mata lainnya. Toh, mereka tidak bisa kulihat.

Kakiku rasanya malas sekali digerakkan. Mungkin efek dari kejadian kemarin, yang sampai sekarang masih teringat jelas di pikiranku.

Sampai sejauh ini, aku belum bertemu siapapun. Kecuali beberapa anak yang menggosip dan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan. Dasar! Bikin moodku makin buruk saja.

Aku sudah akan naik ke tangga yang akan membawaku ke lantai 3. Saat aku menginjakkan kakiku ke anak tangga pertama, aku mendengar suara yang kukenal. Takut-takut, aku memutar tubuhku dan berjingkat ke belakang tembok.

Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengintip orang. Hanya saja kali ini otakku sedang konslet. Jadinya sekarang aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan yang seharusnya tak kulakukan.

-tsuzuku-

Don't forget, reviews !

Makasih buat iqma96

arigatou gozaimasu


	3. Chapter 3 : pengakuan si 'dia'

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kau tidak menyukaiku? ghostgirl20**

**Main Pair SasuSaku**

**Warning gajeness, ide pasaran, abal, alur cepat, miss typo(s)**

**Akhirnya, chapter 3 jadi. **

**Makasih, untuk para pe-review yang sudah memberikan semangatnya. Aku sangat-sangat-sangat berterimakasih dan sangat menghargainya.**

**Untuk silent readers, aku mengharapkan review kalian! Menerima segala bentuk kritik dan saran, asal jangan nge-flame. Gak kuat aku...**

**Btw, di chapter ini, Sasu agak ooc. Hehe, tapi gak melebihi batas Uchiha, kok!**

**Ok! Let,s check it out!**

**Chapter 3 : Pengakuan Si 'DIA'**

Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengintip orang. Hanya saja kali ini otakku sedang konslet. Jadinya sekarang aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan yang seharusnya tak kulakukan.

"Ada apa, Shion?" Sepertinya itu suara Sasuke-senpai. Ugh! Hatiku kok berdenyut hanya karena menyebutkan namanya.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun. Kemarin itu..."

Lalu aku tidak mendengar suara lagi selama beberapa saat. Mungkin Shion-senpai gugup. Pesona Sasuke-senpai memang hebat. Ugh! Aku memikirkannya lagi.

"Kemarin itu, bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya Kouhai-ku saat SMP. Kalau itu maksud pertanyaanmu!" Suara itu, begitu jernih. Melengking dengan nada sempurna yang membuatku kalut sesaat. Apalgi perkataan yang menyentil hatiku itu.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah!"

Oh! Jadi dia menanyakan statusku? Itu benar. Seperti yang Sasuke-senpai katakan, aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi siapa-siapanya.

Dasar hati sialan! Hati ini terus saja berdenyut nyeri. Kalau bisa, akan kuganti dengan hati baru yang lebih kuat.

"Hn,"

"Oh, ya! Sasuke-kun, nanti sepulang sekolah bisa temui aku di gedung olahraga? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!"

"Tentu,"

"Terimakasih!" Shion-senpai tersenyum dengan manisnya. Lalu berjalan pergi. Entah mau. kemana. Tentunya dengan Sasuke-senpai.

Hatiku semakin panas saja. Melihat sepasang muda-mudi itu berjalan beriringan. Sasuke-senpai terlihat nyaman saat Shion-senpai menggaet lengannya.

Ah! Kenapa aku tetap disini kalau begitu? Bikin sebal saja!

.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG TENG TUNG

TUNG TENG TING TONG

Bunyi bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku sudah sampai ke kelas sekarang. Dari tempat dudukku yang dekat dengan jendela, aku bisa melihat Ino yang masih saja mengobrol dengan senpai kemarin di depan kelas.

Yang mana? Tentu yang jabrik. Yang namanya Naruto. Ino kan suka dengan cowok yang model kekanakan begitu. Apalagi mereka memiliki kesamaan. Mereka memiliki warna mata yang sama juga warna rambutnya. Sama-sama biru dan pirang.

Aku memandang mereka dengan bosan sambil menunggu sensei datang. Hari pertama menerima pelajaran, senseinya justru datang terlambat. Menyebalkan!

"Hei,hei Naruto. Ayo kembali ke kelasmu di bawah!" Aku lihat seorang sensei yang menenteng buku di pundaknya, mengusir Naruto-senpai yang masih ngobrol dengan santainya. Ino pun sudah kembali ke bangkunya yang persis di depanku.

Rambut sensei itu keperakan. Dia memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Walaupun begitu, senyumnya sangat khas. Membuat yang melihatnya merasakan keramahannya. Walaupun raut wajahnya terlihat malas.

"O~hayou, Minna!" Katanya membuka awal pelajaran.

"Maaf! Pagi ini aku agak tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan!"

Memangnya ada? Sensei satu ini ada-ada saja!

Siswa yang lain mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari guru olahraga sekaligus wali kelas kami, Kelas 1-3.

Ia sedang menjelaskan tentang festival olahraga yang akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi. Jadi dia membutuhkan 2 orang dari setiap kelas 1 yang baru masuk untuk bergabung menjadi panitia dengan para senpai.

"Nah, anak-anak. Siapa diantara kalian yang berminat untuk menjadi panitia?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Mungkin karena masih tahun pertama, jadi tidak ada yang berani mengajukan diri. Karena jujur saja, menurut pengalamanku sewaktu SMP. Festival olahraga sangat melelahkan. Dibutuhkan berbagai persiapan dan ujung-ujungnya, badan terasa sangat pegal. Tapi jangan lupakan keseruannya juga.

Aku tidak berminat untuk jadi panitia. Buang waktu dan tenaga saja. Tapi sepertinya, sahabat pirangku tidak berpendapat sama.

"Eh, Sakura. Kita mencalonkan diri, yuk!" Kata Ino yang menghadapkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku dapat melihat udang dibalik batu di matanya.

"Tidak, ah! Malas, pasti repot!" Kataku.

"Oh, ayolah! Kita bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan para siswa dan senpai yang lainnya nanti," katanya dengan antusias.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku tidak mau," kataku dengan nada sedikit keras. Dan sepertinya membuat Kakashi-sensei mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku dan Ino.

"Kalian berdua, kalian kupilih jadi panitia festival mewakili kelas 1-3!" Katanya dengan senyumnya. Tiba-tiba, aku berubah pikiran tentang senyumnya yang ramah. Ugh! Menyebalkan!

Aku mendengus kesal. Moodku hari ini benar-benar rusak. Dan Ino, dia sedang tertawa riang karena dipilih menjadi panitia. Dengan begitu, rencananya untuk berkenalan dengan senpai ganteng semakin terbuka lebar. Ino bahkan sudah mengacungkan 2 jarinya.

"Peace!" Katanya. Aku memutar mata bosan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Ino dipanggil ke aula untuk rapat seputar festival olahraga. Saat aku sampai disini, sudah banyak murid lain yang sedang menunggu sambil mengobrol atau bahkan duduk-duduk di pinggir panggung.

"Eh, Sakura! Kira-kira Naruto-senpai, Sasuke-senpai dan Gaara-senpai ikut tidak, ya?"

"Mana kutahu!" Jawabku sekenanya. Sasuke-senpai lagi, Sasuke-senpai lagi!

"Eh, Sakura! Itu..itu!" Katanya sambil menarik ujung lengan kemeja seragamku.

"Apa sih, Ino?"

Mataku mebelalak sempurna saat Sasuke-senpai dan Naruto-senpai masuk ke dalam aula. Naruto-senpai dengan gaya santainya-menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakanhg kepalanya- dan Sasuke-senpai yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Halo, Naruto-senpai, Sasuke-senpai! Kalian juga jadi panitia festival?" Tanya Ino. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tertarik dengan cowok ceria itu.

"Iya, tentu saja. Aku senang saat bisa jadi bagian dari kegiatan sekolah!"

"Bilang saja kau mau kenalan dengan cewek-cewek!" Sahut Sasuke-senpai. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke-senpai. Ia berdiri tak jauh dariku. Tepatnya di sebelah Naruto-senpai, yang sedang berdiri di samping Ino.

Aduh! Melihatnya membuatku ingat akan kejadian kemarin dimana Sasuke-senpai mengibaskan tanganku. Dan juga janjinya dengan Shion-senpai tadi pagi.

Janji? Oh, ya! Sepulang sekolah, mereka akan bertemu. Shannaro! Pikiranku ini seperti punya otak sendiri. Selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kuingat.

Setelah itu, kami hanya diam. Maksudku aku dan Sasuke-senpai. Karena Naruto-senpai dan Ino sedang berbincang. Aku rasa beberapa hari lagi mereka akan jadian. Chemistry sudah cocok, tinggal mengucapkan 'aku suka kamu'. Selesai perkara.

.

.

.

.

.

Rapat tentang festival olahraga telah berakhir. Walaupun rapatnya lama sekali. Hampir 3 jam. Itupun masih akan dilanjutkan 2 hari lagi. Tapi untunglah, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah.

"Hua, capeknya! Hei, Sakura mau mampir tidak ke Ichiraku? Aku mau makan Ramen!" Ajak Ino saat menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai 2.

"Ramen? Sepertinya boleh juga. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar!" Kataku semangat. Memang betul. Dari tadi perutku sudah bunyi. Rasanya rapat tadi menguras tenagaku.

Aku dan Ino sepakat ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah kami. Saat melewati koridor kelas 2-5 -kelas Sasuke-senpai- aku melihat Sasuke-senpai sedang berjalan keluar kelas. Kami berpapasan.

"Ah, Konichiwa! Sasuke-senpai? Sudah mau pulang, ya?" Tanya Ino. Mungkin sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Hn," aku sangat gugup saat Sasuke-senpai tiba-tiba menatapku. Langsung saja aku mengalihkan mataku darinya. Pura-pura saja aku melihat dinding di samping kelas. Padahal disana tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berdoa semoga dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Sasuke, nanti jadi, ya!" Kata Shion-senpai yang keluar dari kelas. Di belakang Sasuke-senpai.

"Hn. Tapi, aku mau ke ruangan klub dulu, sebentar saja!" Kata Sasuke-senpai. Apa itu? Apa itu rona merah di wajah Sasuke-senpai? Ya, Tuhan!

"A-ayo, Ino," seretku pada tangan Ino.

"Eh, eh! Tunggu, Sakura! Jaa, Sasuke-senpai!" Katanya. Duh, bikin aku tambah gugup saja. Dasar Ino-buta!

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Ino. Kami sudah melewati gerbang sekolah. Berjalan di sepanjang jalan menuju Ichiraku.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Elakku. Mungkin wajahku begitu kentaranya kalau sedang galau. Galau? Apa iya,ya?

"Wajahmu saat memandang Sasuke-senpai itu loh! Kok galau begitu?" Tanya Ino yang sekarang sedang berjalan mundur di depanku. Ia menyelidiki wajahku.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kemarin?"

Kemarin? Sebenarnya kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya aku saja yang terlalu cepat Ge-er. Tapi perlakuan Sasuke-senpai yang membuatku tiba-tiba jadi sering berdebar. Salah sendiri menggodaku.

Lalu yang membuatku sangat kaget. Dia mengibaskan tanganku saat bertemu dengan Shion-senpai. Padahal, selama perjalanan dari UKS menuju kelasnya, dia terus menggandengku. Apa mungkin waktu itu dia tidak sadar, ya?

"Sakura, apa kau mengenal cewek yang bersama dengan Sasuke-senpai tadi?".tanya Ino yang sekarang sudah berjalan normal di sampingku.

Ingatanku tiba-tiba melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi saat aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

_"Oh, ya! Sasuke-kun, nanti sepulang sekolah bisa temui aku di gedung olahraga? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!"_

Mau apa ya mereka di gedung olahraga? Apa Shion-senpai mau menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke-senpai?

Seketika kuhentikan langkah kakiku.

"Kenapa Sakura?"

Aku ingin tahu. Aku penasaran. Sedikit saja aku mau mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan.

Langsung saja aku memutar tubuhku dan berlari kembali menuju sekolah. Padahal aku sudah lumayan jauh berjalan.

"SAKURA? KAU MAU KEMANA?" Teriak Ino. Aku tidak peduli. Jika Ino mengejarku dan mengetahui maksudku mengintip Sasuke-senpai. Aku tidak bisa mengacuhkan perasaanku yang menggebu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sampai. Aku sudah berada di luar gedung olahraga. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Aku membungkukan badanku dan menumpukan kedua tanganku ke lututku.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke-senpai datang dari arah lapangan. Aku kaget dan cepat-cepat mencari tempat sembunyi. Bodohnya aku justru masuk ke gedung olahraga.

Aku celingukan mencari tempat sembunyi. Dan hari ini sepertinya Tuhan sedikit membantuku. Di sampingku ada sekumpulan keranjang besar berisi bola basket, bola voli, dan bola sepak. Aku langsung saja sembunyi di baliknya.

Dari sini, aku bisa melihat Shion-senpai. Aku bisa dengan leluasa melihat gerak-gerik mereka.

Shion, maaf! Tadi ada rapat tentang turnamen basket. Jadi aku..." Tiba-tiba Sasuke-senpai datang.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti!"

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Ano, aku..."

Jantungku berdebar. Untung jantungku berada di dalam tubuhku. Kalau tidak mereka pasti sudah mengetahui keberadaanku.

Shion-senpai tampak gugup. Dia mengaitkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu. Lalu berganti meremas rok seragamnya.

"Shion?" Tanya Sasuke-senpai.

"Itu, aku. Aku se-sebenarnya menyukai..."

Aduh, kenapa berhenti? Cepat selesaikan. Kau menyukai siapa?

"Menyukai...Ga-Gaara!"

JEDEERRR

Rasanya aku kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Si senpai cewek ini menyukai senpai yang berambut merah itu. Jadi...jadi bukan Sasuke-senpai?

-tsuzuku-

Don't forget, to reviews !

Special thanks to

iqma96

hanazono yuri

hidan gila

pertiwivivi2

desypramitha2

arigatou gozaimasu


	4. Chapter 4 : Pengakuanku!

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kau tidak menyukaiku? ghostgirl20**

**Main Pair SasuSaku**

**Warning gajeness, ide pasaran, abal, alur cepat, miss typo(s)**

**Akhirnya, chapter 4 jadi. **

**Makasih, untuk para pe-review yang sudah memberikan semangatnya. Aku sangat-sangat-sangat berterimakasih dan sangat menghargainya.**

**Untuk silent readers, aku mengharapkan review kalian! Menerima segala bentuk kritik dan saran, asal jangan nge-flame. Gak kuat aku...**

**Sama seperti yang kubilang kemarin. Disini, Sasu ooc. Karena setiap dia ketemu Shion, dia akan jadi seseorang yang berbeda. Hehe...**

**Ok! Let's check this out! Happy reading**

**Chapter 4 : Pengakuanku!**

"Itu, ak-aku se-sebenarnya menyukai..."

"Menyukai...Ga-Gaara!"

JEDEERRR

Rasanya baru saja aku mendengar suara petir yang sangat keras. Bahkan bunyinya membuat detak jantungku seperti detak jantung orang yang lari 3 km tanpa berhenti.

"La-lalu?"

Kok Sasuke-senpai jadi gugup begitu. Wajahnya tidak tenang. Apa dia...?

"Aku-aku mau me-meminta tolong padamu...untuk menyerahkan surat ini pa-padanya! Kau kan sahabat dekatnya!"

Kenapa dia jadi gagap seperti salah satu teman kelasku, Hinata. Lagipula apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke-senpai? Kalau mau, dia bisa menyerahkannya sendiri, kan! Apa dia memanfaatkan kedekatan Sasuke-senpai dan Gaara-senpai, supaya Sasuke-senpai membantunya?

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Baiklah. Akan...kusampaikan!" Sasuke-senpai menerima sepucuk surat dari tangan Shion-senpai. Menggenggamnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu terpaksa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya Sasuke. Aku sangat berterimakasih!" Lalu Shion-senpai langsung pergi keluar meninggalkan Sasuke-senpai sendirian.

"Sudah selesai?" Kataku bergumam sendiri. Suaraku cukup lirih, aku yakin dia tidak mendengarku. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa lega. Karena ternyata tidak terjadi sesuatu seperti yang kubayangkan. Apa yang kubayangkan? Tentu saja aku membayangkan Shion-senpai menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke-senpai! Aduh, apa sih yang kupikirkan?

Kuputuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum ketahuan. Aku mulai merangkak menuju pintu keluar di samping kananku.

Aku merangkak sambil mengendap-endap. Persis seperti maling yang takut ketahuan sedang mencuri.

Saat aku sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar, sialnya kakiku menyenggol keranjang yang berisi penuh dengan bola basket. Akibatnya, salah satu bola jatuh dan memental beberapa kali sampai akhirnya berhenti di bawah kaki Sasuke-senpai.

Ya ampun! Kali ini matilah aku! Aku langsung bangkit dan berojigi.

"Maaf, senpai. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya!" Kataku. Tapi kok dia hanya diam saja, ya? Dia termenung sambil melihat surat yang tadi diberikan oleh Shion-senpai.

Tiba-tiba dia mengambil bola itu dan melemparkannya keras ke arah papan ring basket yang ada di depannya.

BRAAAKK...CRINGG

"SIAL!" Teriaknya.

"KENAPA? KENAPA GAARA? KENAPA BUKAN AKU?"

Aku merasakan hatiku seperti dicubit. Jadi begitu. Dia menyukai Shion-senpai. Jadi ini arti dari semburat merah yang tadi kulihat.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba ia jatuh bersimpuh. Sambil meremas surat itu di pangkuannya. Aku langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"Senpai!" Panggilku. Aku menyentuh pundaknya yang lebar. Pundaknya berguncang. Seperti saat ia tertawa waktu itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Pundak itu jadi terlihat begitu ringkih.

"Senpai!"

Aku pindah ke depannya. Kuulurkan tanganku menyentuh kedua sisi wajahnya. Tapi kuurungkan.

Hatiku terasa sakit sekarang. Aku tidak tahu Sasuke-senpai yang cuek dan dingin bisa jadi seperti ini. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Tanpa aba-aba, tanganku sudah terulur memeluknya. Menariknya ke dalam dekapanku.

Aku sangat mengerti perasaannya. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Mendekapnya dengan seluruh hatiku. Karena jika kulepas, aku takut kalau Sasuke-senpai akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Akhirnya aku mengakuinya!

Aku menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Argh! Sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas begini. Seperti orang bodoh saja. Dan lagi, tadi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghibur Sasuke-senpai. Yang kulakukan hanyalah memeluknya dan tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Sakura! Makan malam sudah siap, cepat turun!" Kaa-san itu suka sekali berteriak, ya!

"Iya, tunggu!" Jawabku.

Makan? Sebenarnya aku tidak selera makan. Kejadian 2 hari ini, sungguh membuatku pusing. Tapi kalau tidak makan, aku tidak punya tenaga untuk menghibur Sasuke-senpai.

Kuputuskan untuk makan. Tenagaku harus penuh, besok. Untuk siapa? Tentu saja untuk Sasuke-senpai.

"Kenyangnya!" Kataku sambil bersandar di sofa yang ada di depan TV. Tou-san sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Lalu Kaa-san juga sudah tidur duluan. Katanya sih, capek dan segala macamnya itu. Tinggal aku sendiri yang termenung disini.

Aku mengambil remote TV dan memencet tombol berwarna merah. Seketika, TV pun menyala. Beberapa kali aku mengganti channelnya, tapi tidak ada acara yang seru.

Tapi ada satu yang membuatku penasaran. Drama korea. Sekarang sedang booming, kan! Ino saja sering memintaku menemaninya hunting ke mall membeli dvd drama-drama korea yang terkenal menguras air mata itu.

Disini sedang diputar satu. Kucoba menikmatinya. Berhubung aku belum mengantuk.

Beberapa menit aku melihatnya. Mataku mulai tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk mematikan TV dan kembali ke kamar.

Jam menunjukkan jam 10 malam. Saat tiba-tiba, ponselku berbunyi. Melantunkan nada sms.

Kuraih ponselku yang berada di atas meja belajar dan membukanya.

From : Ino

Sakura, kau sudah tidur?

Aku segera membalas sms Ino. Mengetikkan jari lentikku pada layar ponsel touch milikku.

To : Ino

Belum. Kenapa?

Sedetik kemudian, ponselku berbunyi lagi. Karena ini sudah malam, dan entah kenapa aku merasa terganggu dengan nada smsnya. Akhirnya, kuganti profilnya menjadi silent.

From : Ino

Tadi kau kemana? Tiba-tiba kabur begitu. Saat kukejar, kau sudah hilang!

To : Ino

Gomen! Aku tadi kembali ke sekolah sebentar mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal!

Sejak kapan aku pandai mengarang seperti ini?

From : Ino

Oh, ya! Aku tadi bertemu Naruto-senpai di dekat sekolah. Dan dia mengajakku makan Ramen di Ichiraku. Sepertinya dia menyukaiku! ;)

To : Ino

Ya sudah! Kau jadian saja!

From : Ino

Maunya sih begitu. Tapi kan, malu kalau aku yang nembak duluan. Harga diriku kan tinggi! Hihihi...

Hah! Lagi-lagi tentang itu. Kalau suka ya jadian saja! Begitu saja di bikin repot. Kadang aku suka bingung sendiri dengan kelakuan Ino.

To : Ino

Kalau begitu tunggu saja! )

From : Ino

Lalu kau bagaimana? Sasuke-senpai keren, loh?!

Nah, ini dia yang tidak kusuka. Pembicaraan yang hanya akan membuatku semakin galau. Ino benar-benar tahu kapan merusak mood orang.

To : Ino

Begitulah! Sudah dulu, ya Ino. Kaa-san memanggilku!

From : Ino

Oh, baiklah. Jaa..

To : Ino

Jaa! Mata ashita

Bohong sekali! Kaa-san apanya. Kaa-sanku sudah hilang ke alam mimpi sejak tadi. Tapi baguslah dia mengerti. Kalau tidak, aku akan tetap terjebak di pembicaraan seputar Sasuke-senpai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben, mau jalan kaki bersamaku?" Tanya Ino. Tadi pagi aku mengirim sms padanya agar berangkat bersamaku.

"Aku ingin saja!" Bohong! Aku sebenarnya punya maksud tertentu. Aku ingin bertanya padanya tentang bagaimana menghibur seseorang yang sedang patah hati.

"Ino, bagaimana ya caranya menghibur orang yang sedang patah hati?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba. Ino langsung berhenti berjalan mendengarku bertanya begitu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Memangnya siapa yang patah hati?" Saking herannya, alis Ino naik sebelah. Lucu juga melihatnya penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya penasaran gara-gara melihat tayangan televisi kemarin. Aku melihat drama korea yang mengisahkan seorang gadis yang berjuang menghibur temannya yang patah hati!" Jelasku. Lagi-lagi aku mengarang indah tentang masalah ini. Tapi, biarlah. Daripada Ino mengetahuinya. Nanti malah jadi heboh.

"Ehm..." Ia sedang memeragakan pose Sherlock Holmes jika sedang berpikir. Satu tangan bersedekap di dada menopang tangan yang lainnya yang menyentuh dagunya sendiri.

"Coba saja kau mengajaknya ke taman hiburan!" Kata Ino.

"Bersenang-senang akan membuatnya melupakan sakit hatinya!" Lanjutnya.

Ha? Aku dibuat cengo oleh jawaban Ino. Aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke-senpai saat aku mengajaknya ke taman hiburan.

"Apa tidak ada yang lainnya? Maksudku yang dekat-dekat saja. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh!"

"Ehm, apa ya?" Pikirnya lagi.

"Atap sekolah!" Pekiknya saat kami mencapai gerbang sekolah.

"Hah?" Duh, apa sih yang dipikirkan anak ini?

"Iya. Di atap sekolah biasanya digunakan oleh murid yang sedang sakit hati untuk melampiaskan kekesalan. Coba saja!"

"Maksudmu seperti di film, berdiri di pagar pembatas dan berteriak seperti orang gila?"

"Iya, mungkin juga. Atau sekedar merasakan angin yang menerpa wajah juga bisa! Perasaan dan pikiran akan lebih tenang setelah itu. Aku pernah mencobanya!" Katanya dengan wajah serius.

Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak usulan Ino tadi. Atap sekolah? Mungkin bisa berhasil. Tapi kalau teriak-teriak, apa tidak jadi gawat, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Rencananya saat pulang sekolah nanti, aku akan mengajak Sasuke-senpai ke atap sekolah. Tapi bagaimana caranya, ya?

"Dor!"

"Ino. Kau usil sekali!"

"Siapa suruh kau melamun!"

Aku melengos dan memasang wajah manyun padanya.

"Ini, roti melon, kan?"

"Un. Terimakasih!"

Kantin saat ini sedang penuh. Dimana-mana terlihat gerumbulan murid-murid yang mengantri makanan. Untung ada Ino. Dengan cara liciknya -menyerobot antrian dengan berteriak-teriak- aku dan dia bisa kebagian makanan. Tanpa perlu repot-repot menunggu.

"Naruto, jangan tarik-tarik!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat! Nanti kita tidak kebagian makanan! Aku ingin sekali roti melon yang dijual disana itu!"

"Ya, sudah kau kesana saja!" Itu Sasuke-senpai. Dia terlihat kesal karena Naruto-senpai menarik-narik tangannya. Tidak! Menyeret lebih tepat.

Aku dapat melihat Naruto-senpai yang berjuang mendapatkan roti melon di tengah kerumunan orang lapar.

"BIBI. AKU BELI ROTINYA SATU!"

"Baka. Jangan teriak di telingaku!" Tegur Sasuke-senpai sambil menutup satu telinganya. Aku terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Sudah habis. Rotinya sudah habis. Besok baru akan ada lagi!" Kata bibi penjual roti itu.

"APA? Argh, ini gara-gara kau Sasuke!"

"Kenapa gara-gara aku? Kau yang bodoh!"

"Tidak! Ini karena jalanmu yang lambat! Teme!"

"Naruto-senpai!" Panggil Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku tersentak kaget. Mau apa dia memanggil mereka. Nanti aku ketemu dengan Sasuke-senpai! Aku masih belum mempersiapkan hatiku!

"Oh, Ino-chan!" Sejak kapan dia memanggil Ino dengan suffiks chan? Mereka semakin dekat saja. Naruto-senpai terlihat senang melihat Ino. Beda dengan Sasuke-senpai yang mengerutkan alisnya tanda tidak suka. Mungkin karena tangannya masih ditarik-tarik oleh Naruto-senpai.

"Naruto-senpai kenapa tadi?" Tanya Ino sok perhatian. Mereka sudah duduk di depan kami sekarang.

"Aku tidak kebagian roti melon yang dijual bibi disana itu!" Keluhnya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Atau memang seleraku yang lebih suka cowok seperti Sasuke-senpai, ya? Dingin, cuek dan membuat hatiku nyut-nyutan.

"Oh, roti melon? Aku punya satu, kalau segitu maunya senpai bisa makan punyaku!"

"Benarkah, Ino-chan? Ah, terimakasih sekali. Aku makan, ya!" Kata Naruto-senpai yang langsung merobek bungkus plastik roti itu dan melahapnya dalam satu gigitan besar. Cukup aku melihat kedua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta ini.

Sekarang tentang rencana mengajak Sasuke-senpai ke atap sekolah. Tapi kok rasanya agak aneh, ya? Teriak-teriak atau merasakan semilir angin di pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Sasuke-senpai bukan orang yang bisa teriak-teriak tanpa alasan yang jelas, kan? Apa benar perkataan Ino bisa dipercaya? Apa bisa aku melancarkan aksiku?

Takut-takut kulirik Sasuke-senpai yang sedang duduk di samping Naruto-senpai. Untung, dia tidak sedang melihatku juga.

Kutatap manik matanya yang sedang mengamati antrian panjang di sebuah stand makanan. Sedikit tersenyum aku jadinya. Wajahnya begitu tenang. Tapi seketika, aku kembali teringat kejadian kemarin.

Saat itu, aku yang tidak tahan melihat Sasuke-senpai yang patah hati, langsung memeluknya.

Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Sampai akhirnya, ia melepaskan pelukanku.

_"Tolong rahasiakan tentang ini!" _

Aku mengerti sekali, kenapa dia memintaku untuk merahasiakan hal itu. Dan aku tidak akan mencercanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan kenapa dia melakukan itu. Walaupun dalam hati, rasanya ada gejolak yang membakar batinku.

"Sakura? Kau melamun lagi!" Teguran Ino menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Dan saat aku mendongak, aku melihat Sasuke-senpai tersenyum.

Tipis sekali. Dan ketika aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah yang dilihat Sasuke-senpai. Rasa panas di hati dan mataku datang lagi.

Tentu saja, ia tersenyum hanya dengan melihat Shion-senpai. Padahal setahuku, orang ini irit ekspresi. Shion-senpai terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan temannya di ujung antrian stand yang menjual makanan ringan.

Kenapa aku merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini? Aku merasa seperti orang yang kalah sebelum berperang.

"Sasuke! Kau kenapa? Melamun lagi! Sudah berapa kali kau melamun? Aku sampai bosan menyadarkanmu!"

Tampaknya Sasuke-senpai tidak menggubris kata-kata Naruto-senpai. Dia masih asyik melihat gadis idamannya. Argh! Kenapa kata-kataku provokatif begini!

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan, Sasuke-senpai," bisik Ino padaku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan mencoba tidak mempedulikannya. Karena aku tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya. Kalau tidak, hatiku bisa hancur seperti sepatu kaca cinderella yang dilempar dari menara Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku pulang duluan, ya!" Kata Ino sambil buru-buru membereskan peralatan sekolahnya saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyaku khawatir. Dia tampak gelisah.

"Tadi ibu mengirim sms padaku. Katanya paman Jiraiya meninggal!"

"Apa? Pamanmu yang tinggal di Oto itu?" Tanyaku yang ikutan khawatir. Tidak disangka pamannya Ino yang berambut putih dan jabrik itu meninggalkan dunia lebih cepat. Padahal orangnya baik dan lucu.

"Iya. Aku disuruh cepat pulang. Jaa!" Ino langsung saja berlari kencang keluar dari kelas. Sampai-sampai ia menabrak Kiba yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku yang harus diletakkan di meja guru.

"Hei, hati-hati Ino!" Kata Kiba. Ia masih mengomel sambil merapikan buku-buku yang jatuh berserakan di lantai. Lalu aku melihat Tenten membantu Kiba, ikut memunguti buku-buku itu. Sepertinya, banyak benih-benih cinta bertebaran belakangan ini.

"Aku jadi pulang sendiri, deh!" Dengan malas, kumasukkan semua barangku ke dalam tas dan menjinjingnya.

"Sakura!" Panggil seseorang padaku saat aku sudah berada di depan kelas. Aku menoleh dan ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Kakashi-sensei.

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?" Kataku.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu? Catatkan semua barang yang ada di gedung olahraga. Lalu berikan padaku setelah selesai. Aku sedang banyak urusan!" katanya.

"Kok aku, sensei? Kenapa tidak anak laki-laki saja?" Tanyaku. Bukan maksudku menolak. Tapi, masa aku disuruh menginventarisasi peralatan olahraga. Anak laki-laki kan lebih mengerti hal begituan. Makanya, kebanyakan guru olahraga adalah laki-laki.

"Ya, berhubung kau yang kulihat duluan, jadi aku minta tolong padamu! Bisa, kan? Lagipula, anak perempuan biasanya lebih teliti!" Katanya. Huh! Memakai kata-kata manis untuk meminta bantuan. Dasar guru curang!

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya. Kalau sudah selesai akan kuletakkan di meja sensei!"

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak!" Katanya lalu melenggang pergi setelah menyerahkan sebuah buku padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah, akhirnya aku tidak jadi mengajak Sasuke-senpai ke atap sekolah!" Gumamku. Saat ini, aku sedang berjalan menuju gedung olahraga. Namun, saat semakin dekat, aku bisa mendengar suara orang sedang bermain basket dari dalam gedung olahraga.

Apa itu Sasuke-senpai? Aku penasaran dan langsung saja berlari ke dalam.

Aku melihat Sasuke-senpai sedang berlatih basket. Dia masih memakai seragamnya. Tapi, kemeja putihnya sekarang sudah basah karena keringat. Rambutnya pun juga terlihat basah.

Indah memang. Tapi saat ini yang aku khawatirkan adalah ekspresinya. Ekspresi terluka, tapi mencoba tegar. Itulah yang kutangkap.

DAK..

Bola basket yang dilemparkannya itu tak berhasil masuk ring. Hanya menabrak papan ringnya saja.

DAK...

Lagi. Hal yang sama terjadi.

DAK

Lagi

DAK

Lagi

DAK

Lagi dan lagi. Akhirnya dia kelelahan dan menidurkan tubuhnya ke lantai.

Ayolah, apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan? Aku ingin sekali menghiburnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak perlu bersedih. Aku bisa menjadi temannya. Walau aku akan terluka bila ia menceritakan tentang rasa sukanya pada Shion-senpai. Tapi aku siap menjadi sandarannya. Walaupun dia tidak membalas perasaanku. Tidak masalah, karena aku suka padanya dengan tulus.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sasuke-senpai!" Panggilku.

-tsuzuku-

Don't forget, to reviews !

Special thanks to

iqma96

hanazono yuri

hidan gila

pertiwivivi2

desypramitha2

arigatou gozaimasu


	5. hati yang berubah dan cinta baru

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kau tidak menyukaiku? ghostgirl20**

**Main Pair SasuSaku**

**Genre Romance, Hurt, Drama**

**Rated T+**

**Warning GAJENESS, IDE PASARAN, ABAL, ALUR CEPAT, MISS TYPO(S)**

**Don't like , don't read **

**Click back**

**Akhirnya, chapter 5 jadi. **

**Makasih, untuk para pe-review yang sudah memberikan semangatnya. Aku sangat-sangat-sangat berterimakasih dan sangat menghargainya atas segala kritik dan sarannya. Karena kritik dan saran kalian, aku bisa tahu kelemahan dan kekurangan fic-ku.**

**Untuk silent readers, aku mengharapkan review kalian! Menerima segala bentuk kritik dan saran, asal jangan nge-****flame****. Gak kuat aku...**

**Gimana ya rasanya cinta segiempat rangkap terjebak di lingkaran setan? Di Chapter ini, aku coba menggambarkan perasaan masing-masing karakter. Moga nyampei ke hati readers yang terdalam!**

**Ok! Let's check this out! Happy reading :D**

**Chapter 5 : HATI YANG BERUBAH DAN CINTA BARU**

**Sasuke POV**

Saat ini, aku sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sudah berkali-kali bola yang kulempar tidak masuk sasaran. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di lantai lapangan basket. Aku tidak peduli jika rambut dan bajuku kotor.

"Sial!" Umpatku di sela napasku yang tersengal.

_**"Itu, aku...Aku se-sebenarnya menyukai..."**_

_**"Menyukai...Ga-Gaara!"**_

Kupejamkan mataku saat lagi-lagi kuingat apa yang dikatakan Shion padaku kemarin. Aku sungguh sangat terkejut. Shion ternyata menyukai sahabatku, Gaara.

Aku menyukai Shion sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Waktu itu dia hampir terkena lemparan bola dari kakak kelas. Dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah berlari ke arahnya untuk menghalau bola.

Sungguh konyol bukan. Sudah 2 tahun aku menyukainya. Dan beruntung aku selalu sekelas dengannya. Jadi aku bisa tahu kebiasaannya di sekolah.

Caranya tersenyum, caranya berjalan, saat di sedang kesal, saat dia sedang sedih. Aku tahu semuanya. Bahkan, aku tahu kalau dia sering memperhatikan Gaara sejak awal.

Surat yang ditulis oleh Shion kemarin, belum kuserahkan pada Gaara. Aku masih terlalu kaget dan tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Gaara. Jujur saja, aku belum siap jika mereka jadian. Aku belum menyiapkan hatiku.

"Sasuke-senpai!" Aku menoleh. Di sampingku telah duduk seorang gadis yang beru kukenal baru-baru ini. Haruno Sakura.

Aku memandangnya datar. Mau apa gadis ini?

Dia memang menjadi saksi kejatuhanku. Tapi aku sudah meyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan hal itu. Merahasiakan bahwa aku menyukai Shion.

Wajahnya tampak sendu. Argh! Apa peduliku?

Aku bangkit duduk. Masih mencoba mengatur napasku. Aku ingat, kemarin dia sempat memelukku. Sebenarnya aku malu bertemu dengannya. Tapi, hanya dia yang sepertinya akan diam saja dan tidak banyak bertanya soal aku dan Shion.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Pernah lebih baik!"

"Senpai tidak pulang?" Lanjutnya.

"Hn, nanti!" jawabku. Kuseka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisku dengan punggung tanganku.

Lama kami hanya terdiam. Akupun tak ingin mengambil inisiatif untuk mengajak bicara. Lalu-

"Apa kau...sudah menyerahkan suratnya pada Gaara-senpai?" Ha! Ternyata dia penasaran juga. Aku salah menilaimu, Sakura.

"Jangan membahasnya!" Kataku sambil mengambil air minum di tas ranselku. Aku menenggaknya sampai habis. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, supaya aku tidak tersulut emosi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shion-senpai? Apa yang akan kau katakan padanya? Apa dia tidak bertanya?"

Cukup sudah!

"CEREWET! Ini masalahku, biar aku yang menyelesaikan!" Bentakku. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku baru mengenalnya. Tapi dia sudah berani bertanya macam-macam.

"Oh, ya? Yang kulihat, senpai melarikan diri dari perasaan senpai sendiri!" Katanya tegas sambil menatapku.

Aku menatapnya marah. Berani juga gadis ini.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Kau hanya orang luar yang tidak mengerti apa-apa! Dan sekarang kau mendikteku?"

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa, tapi setidaknya aku tidak memendam perasaanku! Aku menyukai senpai!"

Aku membulatkan mata sempurna mendengarnya. Bahkan untuk beberapa detik, aku tidak mengedipkan mata sama sekali.

Wajahnya terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya. Dan juga ekspresinya itu. Aku kesulitan mengabaikan tatapan matanya yang intens.

"Sejak pertama saat kau menolongku saat itu, aku sudah mulai menyukaimu. Setiap hari yang kupikirkan hanya dirimu. Sedangkan Shion-senpai? Melihatmu saja dia tidak pernah!"

Aku marah. Aku benci, karena semua yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

"DIAM!"

Kudatangi dia dan kucium paksa bibirnya.

"Sen~hmp!" Terus saja kupagut kasar, sampai dia kehilangan semua pasokan udaranya. Ia terus meronta dalam dekapanku. Air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya yang memerah. Cih! Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin menumpahkan segala kekesalanku. Salah sendiri dia memancing amarahku.

"Hen-hentikan!" Katanya lirih. Kemudian tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, terduduk di lantai. Aku measih menggenggam satu pergelangan tangannya. Sedang tangan satunya sedang memegangi bagian dadanya. Meremas kemeja putihnya hingga kusut.

Aku menatap kosong padanya. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, tapi dapat kudengar isakan tangisnya.

Aku merasakan perih di sudut bibirku akibat ciuman tadi. Kuakui, caraku mencium tadi bukan seperti manusia. Sangat kasar. Dan sekarang, aku merasa sakit di hatiku menjadi-jadi.

Kenapa? Apa karena gadis pinky ini? Atau yang lain?

Aku berjongkok di depannya.

"Sekarang, apa kau masih menyukaiku?" Kataku padanya. Ia mendongak melihatku. Matanya dipenuhi dengan air mata. Aku balas menatapnya.

Lalu entah dengan keyakinan apa, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan membuatku hampir mempercayainya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Yang tadi itu adalah sisi dirimu yang lain. Dan aku akan terus mengeluarkan ekspresimu yang lain, senpai!"

"Aku akan membuatmu melihatku. Hanya melihatku!" Katanya lagi.

Apa-apaan gadis ini? Dia sudah menerobos masuk dalam hatiku, bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya. Kata-katanya terus saja, berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak di kepalaku. Degup jantungku pun mulai tak karuan.

Karena aku tak suka dengan situasi seperti ini, aku pun melangkah pergi. Meninggalkannya sendiri, masih menangis.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Pagi ini cuaca cerah. Banyak awan dengan berbagai bentuk uniknya mengambang dan berkumpul di bawah langit. Terkadang berarak melewati matahari dan sejenak meredupkan sinarnya.

Hari ini Sakura sedang berjalan malas menuju stasiun yang jaraknya tak jauh lagi. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Saat sampai, ia segera memasukkan kartu abonemennya ke dalam mesin dan berjalan melewati 2 penghalang yang sudah terbuka untuknya. Setelah lewat, tak lupa ia mengambil kembali kartunya.

Ia melamun di belakang garis kuning di pinggir lintasan kereta. Pikirannya tidak fokus, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang sayu.

_**"Sekarang, apa kau masih menyukaiku?"**_

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ciuman pertama yang dengan kasarnya diambil paksa darinya. Pelakunya adalah orang yang disukainya. Tapi, apa benar itu yang diinginkannya?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak, tidak begitu. Setidaknya, ia berpikir positif. Itu bagus.

_**"Aku akan membuatmu melihatku. Hanya melihatku!"**_

Sakura yakin, kemarin pasti Tuhan membantunya sehingga bisa berkata dengan keyakinan seperti itu. Keyakinan yang dibutuhkan untuk mengubah sesuatu yang kau pikir mustahil. Semangat seperti itu, itulah yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, supaya dia hanya melihatku?" Gumamnya sambil memandang beberapa binatang kecil yang terbang mengitari lampu neon tepat di atasnya.

"Mohon untuk menunggu di belakang garis kuning. Kereta akan segera tiba. Mohon untuk tidak berdiri melebihi batas," kata pengeras suara yang terdengar di segala penjuru stasiun.

Sakura pun tersadar dan mundur selangkah. Berjaga-jaga saja supaya tidak terlalu dekat. Dan saat kereta datang dan membuka pintunya, Sakura cepat-cepat masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah pintu.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Sakura!" Sapa Hinata, teman sekelas Sakura yang bicaranya sering gagap.

"Ohayou, Hinata!" Balasnya.

Hinata adalah murid yang rajin. Sekolah masih ada 45 menit lagi baru masuk tapi dia bahkan sudah ada di sini.

"Aku keluar dulu, ya!" Kata Sakura. Ia masih belum terlalu mengenal Hinata, walau ia tahu Hinata pasti gadis yang baik. Tapi hari ini, ia ingin sendiri. Dan sepertinya hari ini ia sangat beruntung, karena Ino ijin tidak masuk karena menghadiri pemakaman pamannya.

Ia meyusuri tangga di lantai 3, sebentar menoleh ke arah kanan, ke sebuah kelas dengan papan nama kelas 2-5. Ia menghela napas berat dan kemudian kembali meneruskan langkahnya ke atap sekolah.

KRIEET

"Whuaah! Segarnya!" Katanya sambil berlari kecil ke arah pagar pembatas. Ia pejamkan matanya, merasakan sejuknya hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Terlebih lagi, hatinya.

Ia tersenyum simpul sejenak. Sesaat setelahnya, Sakura harus menelan kecewa saat melihat Sasuke dan Shion berjalan beriringan melewati lapangan sepak bola dari atas.

Air matanya kembali menggenang. Matanya terasa panas, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit. Apalagi hatinya.

Di bawah sana, kedua sejoli itu bercengkerama hangat. Shion menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sambil berbicara sesuatu yang pastinya tidak diketahui Sakura. Dan Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan antusias walau wajahnya terlihat datar.

Sakura memalingkan tubuhnya dan seketika berteriak-

"SASUKE BODOH! DASAR PANTAT AYAM, BODOH!"

"Nghh..."

"Si-siapa itu?"

"Kau berisik!" Suaranya berasal dari tangga darurat yang berada di sisi kanan gedung.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Kau tahu? Sebagai perempuan, suaramu terlalu keras!" Kata pemuda itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang berada di dekat pagar. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celana.

"Si-siapa, kau? Kenapa kau mun-muncul dari situ?"

"Cih, harusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Menganggu tidurku saja!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sakura, kan?"

"I-iya! Kok tahu?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Ehm, yang mana?"

"Kau telmi! Aku teman Sasuke. Yang bersama Naruto saat kau hampir terkena bola bas-"

"Ah, ya! Aku ingat sekarang! Ga-Ga, aduh, siapa ya?"

"Gaara!" Kata Gaara setengah sebal. Karena Sakura tidak mengingat namanya.

"Ah, ya itu dia. Sedang apa senpai disini?"

"Aku sedang tidur! Lalu kau tiba-tiba saja berteriak seperti orang gila!" Nada sinis terselip di antara kata-katanya. Tak urung membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" Gaara bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Ya, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berbelit-belit. Langsung to the point dan masalah selesai. Atau tidak?

"Err- itu..." Sakura memandang gelisah pemuda di hadapannya ini. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Apa ia akan terus terang kalau ia menyukai Sasuke, dan berharap Gaara bisa membantu emndekatkan dirinya dengan Sasuke? Kalau seperti itu, apa bedanya dengan Shion yang memanfaatkan Sasuke untuk mendekati Gaara?

"Kau menyukai Sasuke, ya?" Lagi-lagi bicara blak-blakan. Pipinya merona seketika. Mau mundur juga sudah kepalang tanggung. Pemuda ini pasti sudah membaca gelagat Sakura.

"Iya. Aku menyukainya!" Apa ini keputusan yang baik, mengatakan hal ini pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya? Dalam pikiran Sakura, masih banyak pertimbangan yang dipikirkannya. Membuatnya bingung.

"Tapi kau tahu kan, Sasuke menyukai Shion?"

"Apa? Senpai tahu juga?" Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Sakura yang dengan polosnya mengira hanya dia yang tahu tentang hal itu.

"Hanya dengan melihat saja, semua orang juga pasti tahu!" Katanya seraya mendekati pagar pembatas dan menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. Memandang ke bawah, melihat kouhai-kouhai yang sedang bermain sepak bola.

Gaar menunggu reaksi Sakura. Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban, ia justru dikagetkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

"Kau...sudah menerimanya?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah surat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Aku sudah menerimanya, tapi aku tidak suka padanya!" Jawaban yang singkat, jelas, padat.

"Karena ada gadis lain yang aku sukai!" Ditatapnya gadis di sebelahnya itu. Gadis bersurai merah jambu yang sedang memandang bingung padanya sekarang. Apa dia mengerti yang dimaksud Gaara, bahwa gadis yang disukainya adalah Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa melihatku beg-begitu?"

"Kau benar-benar lamban, ya?"

"Aw!" Sakura meringis saat Gaara menyentil keningnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku!" Kata Gaara, ia sudah membalik posisinya menghadap Sakura. Persis, menjulang di depan Sakura. Tubuhnya yang jangkukng menutupi sinat matahari dan membingkai tubuhnya dengan indah.

Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata. Seakan mulutnya terkunci dan kuncinya hilang entah kemana.

Mungkin karena pengaruh suasana. Gaara tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan mencoba menciumnya.

Dekat. Semakin dekat. Bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan napas hangat Gaara di wajahnya.

BRAKKK

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Menyebalkan! Apa dia kira aku tuli tidak bisa mendengar teriakan bodohnya itu?

"Shion, kau masuk kelas saja duluan!"

"Baiklah!"

Masih dengan tas ransel tersampir di punggungku, aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Biar ku beri pelajaran lagi pada gadis pinky itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara kakiku terdengar saat aku mulai menaiki anak tangga. Di depanku, ada pontu yang kalau kubuka, habislah riwayat hidup pinky itu.

Tepat saat aku hendak memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya sedikit, aku mendengar sebuah-ah tidak- 2 suara yang sedang berbicara. Sontak, tanganku langsung membeku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku terpaku pada pembicaraan kedua orang di balik pintu ini.

"Kau...sudah menerimanya?" Itu suara Pinky.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah surat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Aku sudah menerimanya, tapi aku tidak suka padanya!" Gaara? Itu suara Gaara. Iya, kan? Sedang apa dia bersama Si Pinky.

"Karena ada gadis lain yang aku sukai!"

"Ke-kenapa melihatku be-begitu?"

"Kau benar-benar lamban, ya?"

"Aw!"

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku!"

Entah kenapa, dadaku bergemuruh. Napasku memburu. Perasaan asing merasuki relungku. Sakit. Kenapa aku merasa perih dan tercabik-cabik saat kudengar Gaara menyatakan suka pada Pinky bodoh itu?

Beberapa menit aku masih mematung di balik pintu. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Mereka berdua tidak ada yang berbicara lagi.

"Cih!"

Aku penasaran. Aku harus melihat sendiri apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

BRAKKK

.

.

Normal POV

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya sedang dalam posisi yang membuat tidak nyaman saat dipandang.

Gaara meletakkan tangannya ke pundak Sakura dan satu tangannya yang lain menyentuh pipi ranum Sakura.

Sasuke merasa panas melihat ini. Langsung saja ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menariknya paksa, menjauhkannya dari Gaara.

"Sasuke-senpai?" Sebenarnya Sasuke masih bingung dengan kelakuannya. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan tiba-tiba sudah mencengkeram lengan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau teriakkan tadi? Sasuke bodoh?"

"Em, itu..."

"Sudahlah, ayo! Kau harus kuberi pelajaran!"

"Senpai, tunggu! Jangan tarik-tarik begini! Tanganku sakit!" Sakura meronta dalam cengkeraman Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tetap menyeret Sakura mengikutinya.

"Tunggu!" Kata Gaara.

"Kau tidak lihat dia kesakitan?" Kata Gaara tegas. Sorot matanya tajam menatap iris hitam Sasuke.

"Dia ada urusan denganku!" Sasuke juga membalas dengan tegas. Gaara melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura. Saat sudah dekat, ia menarik tangan Sakura yang lain, yang bebas dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Urusannya denganku belum selesai! Lepaskan dia!" Sekali lagi, nada tajam terselip di antara kata-katanya.

"Tidak akan," balas Sasuke semakin mempererat cengkeramannya. Begitupun dengan Gaara. Seperti orang sedang melakukan lomba tarik tali tambang, dua pemuda ini saling menarik tangan Sakura.

"HENTIKAN!" Kata Sakura. Ia pun dengan jengkel menghempaskan dua tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Dua tangan milik dua pemuda yang berbeda.

"Kalian pikir aku ini barang? Aku juga manusia," ucap Sakura dan lalu gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu yang masih menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

"Pingky!"

"Hei, Pinky!"

Aku jengkel. Aku marah. Tidak kuhiraukan panggilannya. Aku terus saja melangkah menuruni tangga. Kenapa dengan Sasuke-senpai? Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seenaknya? Mentang-mentang aku menyukainya, dia bisa mempermainkan perasaanku.

Dan lagi, dia bersikap seolah kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tepat saat satu belokan lagi untuk sampai di area kelas 3, dia memanggil namaku.

"Sakura!" Aku menghentikan jalan cepatku. Tapi tidak menoleh padanya. Biar saja! Lagipula, aku juga bingung harus menatapnya bagaimana?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Gaara tadi?" Mau tahu saja dia!

"Hei, jawab aku!" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tiba-tiba tubuhku sudah ditariknya sehingga aku berhadapan dengan dia. Sasuke-senpai berdiri di hadapanku. Wajahnya lebih terlihat santai daripada kemarin. Aku dapat mencium bau parfumnya yang khas.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ngobrol biasa!"

"Begitukah? Kenapa yang kudengar lain?"

"Dia suka padamu, kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa?" Tantangku. Aku ingin melihat reaksinya.

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi, kok kesannya kau melarangku bergaul dengan Gaara-senpai," aku menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan. Ada sedikit rasa senang di hatiku. Tapi aku tetap bersikap biasa, siapa tahu nanti aku jatuh dari ketinggian. Saat dia ingin melanjutkan, kualihkan pembicaraan ke hal lain.

"Senpai sudah memberikan suratnya, ya? Ternyata senpai sungguhan mau membantu Shion-senpai padahal senpai sendiri tersakiti saat melakukannya!" Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Cerewetmu kambuh lagi rupanya," katanya dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Apa senpai mau jadi pengecut yang hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat melihat gadis yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain? Apa senpai mau jadi orang bodoh yang berada di balik pintu, menunggu gadismu datang padamu?"

Oke, aku keterlaluan kali ini. Tapi kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur terucap sebelum aku dapat menghentikannya.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau merasa benar telah berkata begitu?" Katanya. Tuh, kan! Sekarang aku kena getahnya. Gara-gara mulutku yang sembrono ini sih!

"Apa kau merasa kau lebih baik dariku karena kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

"Aku tidak merasa begitu kok! Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu terpuruk, nanti!"

"Sudahlah, kau mana mengerti!" Kataku. Aku meninggalkannya. Aku menapaki anak tangga, terus saja turun.

"Bantu aku melupakannya!"

Aku hampir jatuh karena terpeleset. Dia barusan bilang apa?

"Apa?" Tanyaku. Aku sampai tidak sadar, nadaku melengking saat bertanya.

"Bantu- tidak. Buat aku melupakannya! Apapun caranya! Kalau perlu, aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu!"

Gimana Minna, Sudah lebih baik, gak? Aku minta maaf banget kalau ceritanya mbulet. Tanpa aku sadari, konflik di ceritaku gak berkembang.

Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk buat cerita yang lebih baik. Karena itu, jangan sungkan untuk memberi kritik dan sarannya! Diterima kok!

Iqma96: makasih ya! Udah ceritanya aneh tapi masih tetep ngikutin. Makasih banyak!

Hanazono yuri: makasih ya! Huhu, udah mau baca terus!

Kitsuri mizuka: makasih! Udah mau baca terus walau ceritanya banyak banget kekurangannya!

Pertiwivivi2 : makasih banyak! Udah mau terus baca!

Akira fly no login: makasih banyak sarannya senpai! Aku tertolong banget. Emang sih, ceritanya gak berkembang, apalagi aku ceritanya detil banget. Tapi keep reading ya, dan tetap berikan saran-saranmu biar aku belajar!

Sakuraita: yah maaf kalo basi. Kan aku udah warning sebelumnya kalao idenya pasaran. Btw makasih udah baca sampai chap 4. Keep reading ya, berikan aku saranmu yang banyak lagi!

Ai: haha, bosan ya! Tapi aku nulisnya gak. Maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan. Untuk ke depannya, semoga lebih bisa diterima. Makasih udah review!

Riyuuleeonew: makasih udah review! Iya, sasu kasian tapi dibalik kesengsaraan pasti ada kesenangan kan! Hehehe, keep reading ya!

Anti mainstream: yang pertama, makasih udah baca plus kasih review. Kedua, maaf kalo ceritanya abal, tapi aku kan udah kasih warning di atas. Tulisannya aku tebelin malah! Ketiga, kalo masalah discontinue, itu aku gak mau. Berarti aku nyerah saat ceritaku seharusnya bias lebih baik berkat saran-saran dari viewers. Keempat, kalau ngomong yang sopan. Aku gak terima flame. Hanya kritik dan saran. Btw makasih idah baca and nyempetin flame. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik!


	6. Chapter 6: akhir bahagia(?)

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kau tidak menyukaiku? ghostgirl20**

**Main Pair SasuSaku, GaaShion**

**Rated T**

**Warning gajeness, ide pasaran, abal, alur cepat, miss typo(s), oocness, sinetronic dll.**

**If you dislike it, don't read and click back**

**Jeng-jeng! Chap 6 daaatang!**

**Terakhir dah. #Huhu#sedih#**

**Makasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mampir, baca, dan review *apalagi* dan juga untuk dukungan sehingga dapat terselesaikannya karangan abal ini.#dilemparinsandal# **

**Saya tahu fic ini memiliki kekurangan yang sebajek kerat(?) Tapi, saya sangat menikmati dan cukup pusing saat menulisnya :P**

**Semoga, para kawan-kawan masih berkenan baca.**

**Saran dan kritik diterima! **

**Balas review!**

**Kitsuri misuka#iya emang dia gak mau! Tapi untung sasuke gerak duluan hehehe. Iya sakura hebat, namanya juga fanfic.**

**Hotaru keiko# wah, makasih banyak *sukadipuji*keep reading, ya!**

**Iqma96#makasih iqma-san, untuk jadi readers setia. Aku sampai terharu huhuhu…**

**Pertiwivivi2#makasih! Pasti lanjutt kok….**

**Akiraflynologin#makasih akira-san, atas sarannya. Iya, emang ada yang flame, tapi gakpapa kok. Aku akan tetep berjuang menyelesaikan fic ini walau abal…keep reading, ya? Gimana udah lebih baik belum?**

**Hanazonoyuri#makasih hanazono-chan! Kayaknya kyut dipanggil gitu deh! Hehe….makasih, keep reading, ya!**

**Sasusakulovers#haha, curang, ya?tapi akhirnya gak gitu kok!makasih udah mampir and review. Keep reading, ya!**

**Happy reading :P wish you like it!**

**Chapter 6 : Akhir Bahagia?**

Sakura POV

"Bantu aku melupakannya!"

Aku hampir jatuh kalau tidak berpegangan pada tepi tangga. Dia barusan bilang apa?

"Apa?" Aku sampai tidak menyadari nada kalimatku meninggi di bagian akhir.

"Bantu- tidak. Buat aku melupakannya! Apapun caranya! Kalau perlu, aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu!"

"Tunggu! Kau tidak bermaksud menjadikanku…pelarian, bukan?" aku mengelus dadaku pelan. Tercipta rasa sesak kerongkonganku bagai tak dialiri air selama seminggu.

Sasuke-senpai cukup bingung untuk menjawab.

"senpai…?"

TENG TENG TENG

Ah, Bel masuk! Tidak, aku harus mendengar penjelasan dari cowok dingin ini dulu. Aku akan bertanya lagi. Sekali lagi saja. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa jadinya hatiku nanti.

"Senpai, apa maksudmu tadi?" Aku bertanya lagi. Terkesan buru-buru. Sasuke-senpai hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengacak puncak kepalaku pelan.

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin, sampai jumpa!" Kemudian perlahan, tangannya mulai menjauhi kepalaku. Jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya dan kemudian berpindah ke dalam saku celananya.

Akupun melihatnya menghilang ke dalam kelasnya. Tidak ada yang dapat kukatakan untuk situasi saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi sensei sedang mengoceh di depan kelas untuk pelajaran homeroom. Pelajaran yang biasanya diisi oleh wali kelas untuk membahas perihal kelas. Kali ini, ia membahas festival yang akan diadakan 4 hari lagi. Para murid dihimbau untuk membantu persiapan agar cepat selesai.

Aku mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi-sensei dengan separuh nyawa menghilang memikirkan masalah lain.

_**"Bantu- tidak. Buat aku melupakannya! Apapun caranya! Kalau perlu, aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu!"**_

Permintaan macam apa itu? Dia itu sadar tidak sih dengan yang diucapkannya?

'_**Kalau perlu, aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu!' **_Tapi kalau aku bersedia menjadi pacarnya, agar supaya ia lupa pada Shion-senpai, apa hal itu baik? Bukannya malah menyakiti kami berdua?

Jika aku menerima tawaran itu, aku hanya akan menjadi pelarian semata. _'Apa benar kau akan melewatkan kesempatan ini? In kesempatan bagus, bukan?'_, kata Inner iblisku memberi nasehat.

_'Jangan, Sakura! Kau bisa semakin menyakiti Sasuke-senpai juga menyakiti diri sendiri. Itu bukan hal yang baik! Kau menyayanginya kan? Maka dari itu kau tidak boleh melakukan ini!'_, kata Inner malaikatku.

_'Ah, Jangan dihiraukan Si Malaikat bodoh itu! Kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang 2 kali, lho! Kalau tidak diambil kau akan menyesal'_ , kata inner iblisku lagi.

Aku tidak akan menyakiti senpai. Walaupun aku harus berjuang agar diakui, itu akan jadi jalanku.

"Yosh! Begitu saja!", kataku setengah berteriak.

"Apanya yang 'Yosh' Haruno-san?", tanya Kakashi-sensei. Sepertinya aku terlalu dalam tenggelam di pikiranku.

Aku tidak sadar kalau aku sedang berada di kelas sekarang. Teman-teman sekelas juga sedang melihat padaku. Aku celingukan sambil tersenyum aneh pada mereka. Lalu sambil membungkuk meminta maaf, aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Ehe...ehe...ehe. Gomen, Minna!" Dan dibalas oleh cengiran teman sekelas juga gelengan kepala Kakashi-sensei.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama dimulainya persiapan. Seluruh anak di sekolah sibuk membantu disana-sini. Dan aku, jangan tanya. Aku juga pasti sibuk. Aku sedang berada di lapangan, bertugas memberi warna pada spanduk yang nantinya akan dipajang di gerbang sekolah.

"Sakura!" Aku menoleh. Ternyata, Gaara-senpai memanggilku. Aku langsung jadi salah tingkah. Kalau diingat lagi, bukankah ia menembakku kemarin?

"Hai!", katanya saat di depanku.

"H-hai, juga!", jawabku gugup.

"Kau bertugas memberi warna pada spanduk ini?"

"Ya, begitulah!"

"Sendirian?" Suaranya satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Sebut saja melengking, tapi bukan yang lebay mode on.

"Kalau senpai membantu, jadi berdua!", godaku. Lihat dan baca baik-baik, hanya menggoda. Tapi, reaksi yang diberikannya ternyata justru terbalik. Dia mulai celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu itu adalah kuas cat dengan ukuran sedang yang tergolek terlantar di ujung spanduk yang tadi kuletakkan di tanah.

Kemudia ia kembali dan mulai mencelupkan kuasnya dalam kaleng cat. Lalu ikut mewarnai bagian yang lain yang belum kuberi warna.

"Yang ini pakai warna merah juga?", tanyanya padaku dalam posisi berjongkok dan kepalanya mendongak melihatku.

"Eh, senpai serius mau membantuku? Padahal aku kan hanya bercanda!"

"Kau ini, tidak baik menolak kebaikan orang lain. Aku tulus, kok!" Katanya, lalu mulai mengecat bagian huruf F besar dari kata 'festival'.

"Baiklah kalau senpai bilang begitu. Berarti senpai tidak boleh pulang sebelum aku selesai, ya!"

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?", tanyanya dengan wajah yang super imut dan bingung.

"Tck, tidak baik membantu orang setengah-setengah!", kataku sambil menggoyangkan telunjukku ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ya, baiklah! Aku akan membantumu sampai selesai, tapi kalau sampai malam, berarti aku harus mengantarmu pulang." Kemudian ia berdiri mendekatiku dan mencolekkan sedikit ujung kuas yang terkena cat merah itu ke pipiku.

"Ah, senpai nakal!", kataku sambil memukul-mukul bahunya dari belakang karena dia mendekap dadanya, menghindari pukulanku.

"Eit, aku kan hanya mencoba menjadi calon pacar yang baik," katanya.

"Wah, gombalan seperti itu dapat darimana?"

"Dari TV!"

"Kau tidak bakat menggombal, tahu! Hahahaha!"

"Eh, malah meledekku! Sini, biar kuwarnai wajahmu yang cantik itu!" Kemudian dia mulai mengejarku lagi dengan ujung kuasnya teracung padaku.

"Kya~senpai hentikan!", pekikku dengan berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Hatiku sakit. Pasti ada yang salah dengan hatiku. Apa yang kulihat melalui jendela lantai 2 ini begitu aneh. Tidak bisa diterima oleh akalku. Sepasang manusia sedang berkejaran dengan tawa riang menghiasi wajah mereka. Pink dan merah. Sakura dan Gaara.

Sialan! Melihat mereka membuatku naik darah saja. Tanpa sadar aku meremas, mencengkeram erat, bendera-bendera dengan lambang negara jepang yang rencananya akan di tempelkan di sepanjang jendela.

"Sasuke!", panggil Shion. Aku menoleh sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Lalu kuperingatkan agar dia tidak mendekat.

"Jangan kesini!", kataku datar.

"Apanya?"

Dan saat ia memilih untuk tetap mendekat, aku yakin dia akan menyesal. Tentu saja. Lihat mereka yang di bawah itu!

"Kya~senpai hentikan!"

"Sini, biar kuwarnai wajahmu biar sama dengan rambutmu!"

"Tidak mungkin sama! Rambutku kan pink, bukan merah! Kya~senpai, berhenti"

"Sudah kubilang jangan lihat." Kemudian aku memutar tubuhku dan duduk di daun jendela. Membelakangi jendela. Aku menghela napas. Mengeluarkan rasa kesalku lewat hembusan napas.

"Mereka...akrab, ya?", kata Shion. Masih tetap melayangkan pandangan pada Sakura dan Gaara.

Aku tidak menjawab. Kupikir itu hanya pertanyaan retoris semata untuk mengekpresikan kesedihannya.

"Aku ditolaknya". Shion juga ikut memutar tubuhnya dan duduk dengan posisi yang sama denganku. Tatapannya jatuh pada teman-teman yang berlalu lalang di depan kami. Aku memandangnya lewat sudut mata. Wajahnya kelihatan sedih sekali.

"Kau tahu, apa yang dikatakan Gaara saat ia menolakku?", berhenti sejenak, kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Dia bilang 'maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Lebih baik kau pikirkan perasaan orang yang selama ini selalu peduli padamu, tapi kau bahkan tidak peka untuk menyadarinya'. Aku terus saja memikirkan kata-katanya selama 2 hari ini".

"Nee, Sasuke! Apa kau menyukai seseorang?"

Aku terhenyak sejenak. Kukira, saat suatu saat nanti pertanyaan itu muncul, dalam kepalaku akan muncul wajah Shion. Tapi sekarang, nyatanya di pikiranku bahkan ada Si Pinky itu.

"Hn!", jawabku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Neji-senpai yang berkeliling untuk mengecek persiapan dekorasi kelas.

"Apa dia tahu perasaanmu?", tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Apa...kau ingin dia tahu?"

Kalimatnya cukup membuatku terkejut. Apa dia tahu perasaanku? Siapa yang memberitahunya?

Aku memutar kepalaku menghadapnya pelan-pelan. Seakan takut melihat ekspresinya. Dan aku begitu terpaku kalau ternyata, Shion saat ini sedang memandangku juga. Kami tak pernah berpandangan dalam jarak yang dekat seperti ini sebelumnya. Akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan jika jantungku tak berdebar sekarang.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kau...menyukai...ku?", tanyanya. Entah kenapa yang terdengar hanya suara Shion.

Aku tidak tahu apa seharusnya aku merasa malu atau perasaan lainnya yang mengindikasikan perasaan senang.

"Selama ini, aku tidak peka. Mengingat kau selalu berada di sampingku, namun aku tidak pernah menyadarinya sekalipun. Aku seharusnya menyukaimu saja, bukan malah sibuk memperhatikan orang lain. Maaf!", ujarnya.

Apa ini? Di dalam hatiku tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jantungku sempat berdebar sebelumnya, namun setelah itu berangsur-angsur hilang.

"Apa kita bisa memulai segalanya dari awal?", tanya Shion.

_"Sasuke-senpai...!" _

Di dalam pikiranku justru terdengar suara Sakura, gadis Pinky itu. Tunggu! Sejak kapan aku memberinya julukan? Apa aku mulai terikat padanya. Apa aku menyukainya?

Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku bingung.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Di benakku ada seorang gadis dengan senyum hangatnya sedang memanggilku.

"Aku..."

GRAKKK

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan aku melihatnya. Menemukan sumber penimbul suara tadi. Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu setelah menggesernya. Di belakangnya ada Gaara.

"Su-sumimasen!", katanya lalu berlari entah mau kemana. Sempat kulihat air mata mengalir dan jatuh ke pipinya sebelum ia hilang dari penglihatanku.

"SAKURA!"aku memanggilnya.

Aku mengejarnya. Aku tidak menghiraukan Shion yang menatapku tidak percaya. Dan juga aku tidak peduli cekalan Gaara di tanganku.

"Minggir!", seruku pada Gaara.

"Lalu Shion?", tanyanya.

"Aku bilang minggir!", kataku. Dan setelah kuhempas tangannya kasar, aku mulai berlari menyusul Sakura. Tidak peduli pandangan aneh dari sekelilingku. Bahkan ada yang berteriak histeris saat melihatku dari jauh.

"Sasuke-senpai! Kyaa~"

"Minggir!", kataku gadis itu. Masa bodoh dia akan berpikir bagaimana.

"SAKURA!"

Sial! Dia tidak mau berhenti berlari. Dengan kecepatan larinya yang pelan itu, bisa saja kukejar dengan cepat. Tapi masalahnya adalah keadaan koridor yang penuh dengan murid yang sedang mendekorasi kelas. Ada juga yang sedang menyapu bahkan mengepel.

Kuliuk-liukkan badanku melewati kerumunan itu. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat bayangan Sakura menuju atap sekolah.

"HEI!"

BRAKKK

Suara pintu ditutup tepat di depanku saat aku sudah hampir mencapai puncak tangga. Aku meraih kenop pintu.

KLEK KLEK

Ia menguncinya. Sial!

DOK DOK DOK

"Sakura! Buka pintunya!", perintahku padanya. Tapi sialnya dia tidak menjawab.

DOK DOK DOK

"Sakura!"

"PERGI!", katanya dari balik pintu.

"Sakura..."

"Pergi. Kembali pada Shion-senpai. Dia sudah tahu perasaanmu, kan? Kau harus menyatakan cintamu sekarang!"

"Bukan begitu. Kau-"

"Jangan khawatir! Aku bisa membunuh perasaanku padamu, kok! Lagipula kau tidak menyukaiku, kan?", katanya dengan suara yang semakin parau.

Brengsek. Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku suka padanya. Ya, pada saat ini barulah aku sadar. Kalau perasaan sakit yang kurasakan saat melihatnya dengan orang lain, alasan kenapa selalu ada bayangannya dalam benak dan pikiranku adalah karena aku menyukai Sakura.

Kalau begini tidak ada cara lain. Tangga darurat.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang sedang berlari terdengar di koridor kelas. Ia terus berlari. Kembali melewati rute yang tadi dilaluinya. Kembali melewati kelasnya. Dan bertemu Shion dan Gaara.

"Sasuke!", panggil Shion di ambang pintu kelasnya. Di sampingnya, ada Gaara sedang menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya pada daun pintu.

"Berjuanglah! Aku tahu kau bisa!" Kata Shion.

"Kau memang payah. Tidak peka kalau kau menyukainya. Tapi lebih baik daripada terlambat, kan?", sambung Gaara.

"Kalian, bagaimana-"

"Kami tahu, kok! Sudahlah, cepat sebelum Sakura berubah pikiran". Sasuke mengangguk dan segera melangkahkan kakinya, berlari.

Dua manusia yang sedang patah hati di ambang pintu itu hanya berdiri sambil memandangi sosok Sasuke yang semakin menghilang di antara siswa-siswa yang berkeliaran di koridor kelas.

"Pada akhirnya, tinggal kita berdua," rutuk Gaara yang kini sedang menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Jangan mengeluh! Bukankah kita sudah berbuat baik, mempertemukan dua orang yang saling suka? Percayalah suatu hari kita akan menemukan orang yang spesial juga!" Kata Shion.

"Kau ini benar-benar tipe O~hime-sama, ya?!" Setelah berkata begitu Gaara mulai berjalan menjauhi Shion.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu, Gaara-kun? Eh, Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Shion yang berlari kecil menyusul Gaara di belakangnya.

"Kantin. Aku lapar!"

"Boleh aku ikut?" Kata Shion yang sekarang sudah berada sejajar di samping Gaara.

"Hm...tidak boleh! Nanti kau bisa membuatku suka padamu," kata Gaara dengan seringai jahilnya.

BLUSH

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berlari dengan terengah-engah. Paru-parunya seakan menjerit minta diisi udara. Padahal ia sudah mencoba memasukkan sebanyak-banyaknya udara yang bisa dihirup oleh hidung mancungnya.

_**'Aku harus bicara dengannya. Hari ini atau tidak sama sekali!'**_, pikirnya.

"Hoi! Sasuke...", panggil Naruto, sahabat jabriknya dari kejauhan. Ia sedang mendirikan tenda taman di sekitar lapangan. Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil pasokan udara.

"Hoi, Teme! Kau sedang latihan lomba Marathon, ya?", kata Naruto dengan cengiran konyolnya. Sasuke hanya terus bernapas. Tidak menghiraukan Naruto. Saat napasnya sudah agak normal, ia kembali berlari lagi.

"Temeeeee..."

Secepat kakinya bisa melangkah, akhirnya Sasuke sampai ke tangga darurat. Ia naiki pelan-pelan anak tanga itu penuh penghayatan.

Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi, ia akan melihat sosok gadis yang membuatnya uring-uringan dan otaknya tak berhenti bekerja untuk memikirkannya.

Satu anak tangga lagi dan sampailah Sasuke ke atap sekolah.

Di bola matanya terpantul bayangan gadis dengan surai merah jambunya yang berterbangan tertiup angin. Bayangan itu begitu indah di matanya namun, satu hal yang disayangkan. Wajah gadis itu sedang bersedih. Sasuke berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Sakura..", panggilnya lirih saat sudah berada beberapa meter di hadapan Sakura.

Gadis itu meringkuk di lantai. Memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam di antara kakinya.

"Sakura..", panggil Sasuke lagi. Kali ini ia berjongkok di hadapan Sakura dan menyentuh helaian rambutnya.

Sakura terkesiap dan mendongak. Menampilkan sepasang mata hijau yang indah namun memandang dengan sayu.

Sejenak Sakura tersanjung melihat Sasuke ada di depannya di saat ia paling menginginkannya. Tapi setelah ia mengingat alasan mengapa tadi ia berlari sambil menangis ke atap sekolah, langsung saja ia palingkan wajahnya, matanya, perhatiannya dari sesosok mahluk mirip malaikat di hadapannya ini.

"Pergilah! Untuk apa Senpai disini?" katanya kemudian.

"Entahlah. Minta maaf barangkali?" jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Haha, saat begini bisa juga kau melucu!" kata Sakura sarkastik.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke untuk ketiga kalinya pada gadis yang tidak mau menatapnya ini.

"Hei, lihat aku!" Katanya tidak sabar dengan nada kesal karena tidak dihiraukan.

"Apa?!" Jawab Sakura masih dengan nada sarkastik. Masih tidak mau menatap Sasuke.

"Entah kau akan berpikir apa setelah aku mengatakan ini, tapi-" ia menghentikan kalimatnya, mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang menurutnya pas jika diucapkannya, daripada nanti dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, kalau kau tidak perlu membantuku melupakan Shion lagi!"

DEG!

Jantung Sakura sakit bagaikan dipukul-pukul. Seperti ada sebuah gada raksasa yang menghantamnya saat ini. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya keras sambil menahan tangis yang akan tumpah kembali.

"Aku tahu! Aku tidak perlu membantumu lagi karena kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Ya, kan?" Kata Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya yang mulai meleleh lagi. "Ya sudah! Aku mengerti. Sekarang pergilah! Tidak perlu menghiburku!"

Sasuke mendadak bingung terhadap sikap Sakura yang belum berubah. Mugnkin kata-kata yang ia gunakan terlalu sulit dicerna oleh otak dan hati Sakura. Maknanya terlalu tersirat. Mungkin Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak menghiburmu. Kau pasti tidak mengerti yang kukatakan, kan?"

"Senpai!" Sergah Sakura.

"Kalau kau kesini cuma mau menggodaku dan lalu setelah itu pergi. Lebih baik tidak usah!" Kata Sakura marah lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia berniat pergi dari sana. Tidak ingin lama-lama lagi berada di dekat orang yang sudah punya **'pacar'**.

Sasuke menjadi semakin bingung. Ia yakin, Sakura pasti salah mengerti. Tapi berbicara secara gamblang tentang perasaan bukan kebiasaannya dan ini membuatnya panik. Tapi ternyata seorang Uchiha yang terkenal cool dan pendiam serta cuek bisa juga kalah terhadap keinginan hati kecilnya.

Keinginan untuk merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Walaupun ia tak dapat menjanjikan kehangatan abadi.

Segera saja kaki, tangan Sasuke bergerak tanpa komando. Kaki yang melangkah ke depan, dan tangan yang akan segera meraih tubuh gadis musim semi di depannya.

GREEPP

Tubuh Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Apalagi hatinya sekarang sudah jumpalitan, berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti orang yang sedang nonton konser Metalica dengan musik hard rocknya.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku!" Kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar! aku bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah mengutarakan apa yang kurasakan," katanya lirih di dekat telinga Sakura.

"Aku juga bukan laki-laki yang romantis. Memberikan bunga dan segala hal-hal yang membuat wanita senang. Aku hanyalah pemuda bodoh yang tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa,"

Sakura mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke dengan seksama. Bukan dengan konsntrasi penuh seperti saat memperhatikan Anko-sensei menjelaskan tantang teori archimedes, tapi mendengarkan dengan hati.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana masa depan nantinya, tapi kupastikan, bahwa sekarang, saat ini, aku menyukaimu dan ingin memilikimu!" Kata Sasuke panjang lebar. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang sampai sekarang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Senpai..."

Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura menghadapnya. Dipaksanya manik Emerald itu menatap manik Onyxnya. Diselami segala perasaan yang ada di mata Sakura yang sekarang sudah basah karena air mata.

"Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kukatakan. Jadi aku tidak mungkin bergurau!" Kata Sasuke sambil menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Sakura dengan ibu jari tangannya.

Sakura masih saja menangis dan bahkan aliran air matanya lebih deras sekarang.

"Kau bahagia sekali, ya? Sampai menangis seperti itu?" Sindir Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan. Aku pikir aku bermimpi sekarang!" Jawabnya.

Sebuah senyum tipis tampak di wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu ini. Lalu ia segera memeluk gadisnya dan mengecup keningnya barang sebentar.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai jawaban iya."

"Aku suka padamu!" Kata Sakura.

"Aku..ju-ga!"

Sasuke masih tidak dapat mengungkapkan kata-kata picisan seperti itu. Tapi itu malah membuat Sakura terkikik geli dan tersenyum bahagia.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura yang sebelumnya beranggapan Sasuke tidak menyukainya, sekarang meraih mimpinya untuk menjadi pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Karena ia tak berhenti percaya, bahwa keajaiban di antara kesengsaraan itu pasti ada.

Namun…..

"Hm, umpan menarik!' seseorang di susut, tersembunyi oleh halangan tembok menyeringai licik pada sepasang sejoli yang sedang bahagia itu.

o0oTSUZUKUo0o

AUTHOR'S note:

Wah...KABUR#dikejarparareadersyang marah karenaficabal ini#

Sebenarnya, cerita ini mau saya tamatkan di chap 6. Tapi karena ada saran dari teman dan tiba-tiba ide lain bermunculan, jadi saya teruskan.

Oh, ya! ada yang nyadar saya tidak menyebutkan#gaktahukalauternyataada#bahwa Sakura atau Sasuke tidak menyebut cinta satu sama lain. Hanya menyukai. Kenapa saya tulis begitu? Karena mereka baru mengenal dan saya yakin cinta yang sampai benang kusut seperti di animenya tidak akan datang pada mereka secepat itu.

Tapi itu hanya menurut saya, anggap saja keterbatasan pengarang.

Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Walau terkadang ada yang agak menyakitkan kata-katanya.

o0oTerimakasiho0o

Ghostgirl20


	7. Chapter 7 :umpan dan musuh

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kau tidak menyukaiku? ghostgirl20**

**Main Pair SasuSaku, SasoSaku**

**Rated T+**

**Warning gajeness, ide pasaran, abal, alur cepat, miss typo(s), oocness, sinetronic dll.**

**If you dislike it, don't read and click back**

**Balas review dulu!**

**Iqma96#gak papa gaje. Aku senang malah kalau kamu teriak histeriskarena baca ceritaku! Makasih untuk tetap selalu review. I love you…..#digampar#**

**Hanazono yuri#untuk sGaaSaku-nya memang Cuma kayak gitu. Soalnya aku gak bisafokus. Makanya daripada ntar ceritanya maksa,mending aku fokusin ke SASUSAKU aja! Thnka, for selalu review and kasih semangat.**

**Hotaru keiko#makasih! Aku jadi semangat nulis lagi. Iya mereka bersatu, dan aku gak akan jahat sampaibikin mereka pisah. Hehe. Makasih udah review!**

**Kitsuri mizuka# penasaran, ya? Baca aja, hihihi. By the way, makasih udah review!**

**Leota pinkyce# oke. Ini dah lanjut. Makasih udah review, ya!**

**SMPN42SBYApril# aaaaa~ makasih, udah review. Aduh jadi malu saya. Makasih pujiannya!**

**Riyulee# iyak belum tamat. Dikepala saya masih ada satu ide gaje lainnya. Makasih udah review. Saya senang sekali.**

**Pertiwivivi2# terimakasih untuk kamu udah sering banget review and setia menunggu sampai titik darah penghabisan ceritaku# # **

**AUTHOR'S note:**

**Saya tidak bisa banyak komentar di chap ini. Hanya mau mengucapkan terimakasih pada pereview yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic tidak sempurna saya. Mungkin banyak yang mngeluh karena pencitraan saya yang kurang di fic ini, dan MANA SASUSAKU YANG LAGI MESRA? Tapi saya sudah melakukan semampu saya. Mohon maaf kalau jadinya tidak sesuai dengan harapan pembaca.**

**Silahkan saja langsung baca, cekidooot!**

**Last Chapter : Umpan dan Musuh! **

Satu minggu berlalu sejak Sakura resmi pacaran dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua tampak mesra, walaupun hanya jika sedang berdua saja. Tapi Sakura sudah cukup senang.

Ia mengerti perasaan Sasuke yang tidak ingin mengumbar kedekatan mereka ke depan publik. Bagi Sasuke, hal semacam itu rahasia berdua.

Hari ini adalah hari fetival olahraga. Segala persiapan tentu sudah terselesaikan dan sekarang waktunya menikmati sajian makanan di berbagai stand yang didirikan.

Tampak Sasuke dan Sakura memakai baju olahraga sedang berdiri di depan stand Takoyaki.

"Aaa~" mulut Sakura membentuk bulatan besar. Tangannya mengacungkan satu tusuk Takoyaki ke arah mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng, menjauhkan wajahnya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Ayolah! Sedikit saja, Senpai!"

"Tidak, Sakura!" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Eh, Sasuke-senpai!" Susul Sakura. Tapi langkah besarnya terhenti saat namanya dipanggil.

"Sakura!"

"Sasori, kok disini? Bukannya sekarang giliranmu lomba estafet?" Datang seseorang dengan kacamata tebal, rambut merah yang disisir belah tengah, dan wajah baby-nya yang imut. Sekilas tampangnya culun.

"Giliranku sudah selesai! Lagipula, aku menunggumu. Tapi kau tidak datang. Kau janji, kan?" Katanya manja.

Di belakang mereka, Sasuke sudah mengalirkan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya perlahan mulai menjauhi Sasuke. Aura hitamnya sangat kuat. Giginya bergemeretak. gemas, jengkel, dan marah.

"Ah, iya! Aku lupa, maaf, ya?!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok!"

"EHEM!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kau-mau-apa-dengan-serangga-merah-ini-?

Sakura balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tak bersalah dia-temanku-memang-kenapa-?

"Eh, ano...kau pacar Sakura ya, Sasuke-senpai dari kelas 2-5?" Sasuke memandang remeh pada Sasori.

"Tck! Lihat saja bisa tahu, kan?" Lalu menggamit tangan Sakura dan berjalan menjauhi Sasori."Ayo!"

"Sasori maaf ya! Maafkan dia!" Kedua tangan Sakura menangkup di depan dada, tanda ia menyesal.

"Haha. Tidak apa. Santai saja!" Kata Sasori melambaikan tangannya. Ia dapat melihat Sakura mencoba berkompromi dengan Sasuke.

"Fufufu...sebentar lagi. Uchiha Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

Flashback on

"To-tolong kau pertimbangkan lagi, Sasuke!" Seorang gadis, kelas 3 SMA Konohagakuen. Memohon pada seorang bocah laki-laki berwajah dingin.

"Maaf, senpai! Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerima perasaan senpai," ujar Sasuke yang saat ini masih duduk di bangku kelas 1. Ekspresinya datar.

"Aku begitu menyukaimu Sasuke. Mungkin ini kelihatan konyol tapi-" ia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. "-aku begitu menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu!"

"Karin-senpai! Aku tidak menyukaimu!" Hal ini membuat Karin tercengang. Shock, Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Terlebih lagi terang-terangan mengatakan hal itu. Tanpa perasaan pula.

Sasuke lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi Karin. Tinggallah Karin sendirian di koridor kelas yang sudah sepi.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Karin mencoba bunuh diri. Ia mengalami stress dan depresi berat. Ia begitu menyukai Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

Pada akhirnya saat pertengahan semester, Karin dipindahkan oleh orangtuanya ke sekolah lain agar mendapat lingkungan baru dan dapat melupakan Sasuke. Setahun telah berlalu. Karin tidak membaik. Bahkan ia tidak bersemangat sekolah dan akhirnya dikeluarkan dari SMA-nya yang baru.

Flashback off

Dak

Dak

Dak

CRING

Bola masuk dalam Ring setelah digiring oleh Sasuke dan melakukan Lay Up.

PRIIT

"Yeah! Bagus, Sasuke," kata Naruto mengajak Sasuke berhigh five. Sasuke menerima. Lalu Naruto juga berhigh five dengan Gaara. Pertandingan 3 on 3 dengan kelas 2-2 dimenangkan oleh kelas Sasuke. Skor 32-27.

Kemenangan mutlak diraih oleh tim Sasuke.

"Hebat, senpai!" Puji Sakura. Sedari tadi ia menyaksikan di pinggir lapangan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengedipkan satu matanya pada Sakura.

Langsung saja wajah Sakura memerah. Ternyata ada satu orang lagi yang memuji keahlian Sasuke bermain basket.

"Hebat! Hebat! Senpai hebat," kata Sasori dengan mata yang menyipit karena tersenyum dan tangan yang bertepuk tangan.

'Tck. Si bodoh itu lagi!'

Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Saat ia akan membuka mulutnya, bicara. Sasori menyelat.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Senpai, aku pinjam Sakura sebentar, ya!"

Belum mendapat persetujuan. Sasori sudah menculik Sakura -menggamit tangannya dan membawanya lari. Sakura terlihat memohon maaf dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke!"

"Tck! Kau mengagetkanku Gaara!"

"Sasuke!" Kata Gaara dengan wajah serius.

"Apa?!" Jawab Sasuke setengah jengkel. Masih memandangi Sasori dan Sakura yang belum terlalu jauh.

"Apa tidak apa, 'dia' terus-terusan menempel pada Sakura?"

Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tatapan 'maksudmu?'

"Hati-hati. Bisa saja dia berniat merebut Sakura!" Kata Gaara. Sebenarnya Gaara hanya menggoda Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini dia kegandrungan menjahili Sasuke yang emosinya mudah terpancing.

Sasuke jengkel setengah mati. Seminggu yang lalu mereka resmi pacaran dan Si Serangga Merah itu terus-terusan menempel pada Sakura.

Sasuke menahan jengkel sampai uratnya tampak di permukaan kulitnya.

Sedangkan Gaara sudah sakit perut menahan tawa yang hampir meledak.

.

.

.

.

"Sasori, kau mau kemana?"

"Temani aku keliling ya, Sakura?"

"Bukankah, tadi aku sudah menemanimu. Aku sampai melewatkan setengah awal dari pertandingan Sasuke senpai!" Kata Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa janggal namun juga merasa tidak tega. Sasori begitu baik padanya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ia senang, bertambah teman.

Hanya saja, Sasori sudah terlalu banyak menyita waktu Sakura. Waktu bersama Ino, waktu untuk istirahat sekolah, sampai waktu bersama Sasuke.

Gaara membawa Sakura ke kolam renang. Terletak di sebuah gedung di bagian belakang sekolah.

"Sasori, kau memintaku menemanimu berenang?" Alisnya naik sebelah. 'Aneh' pikirnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau menyendiri kesini saja!"

"Ha? Kalau begitu kenapa mengajak-"

"Tapi, aku takut kesini sendirian," katanya saat ia duduk di tepi kolam. Ia melepas sepatunya sebelum menceburkan sebagian betisnya ke kolam setelah sebelmnya melinting celana seragamnya sebatas lutut.

"Sini, Sakura!"

Sakura mendekatinya dan duduk berjongkok di dekatnya. Ia mengamati ekspresi wajah Sasori yang berubah sendu.

"Kau tahu...aku punya seorang kakak!" Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia pasang telinga benar-benar karena suara Sasori yang lirih.

"Kakakku suka sekali berenang. Katanya, saat ia berenang ia merasa seperti burung yang mengepakkan sayapnya di udara bebas."

Sakura sedikit menampakkan raut bingung. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak mengerti dengan alur cerita Sasori.

"Ia sering cerita padaku kalau dia sering berlatih disini!" Nada Sasori sedikit bersemangat saat mengatakan itu. Sakura pun tersenyum saat melihat Sasori seperti anak kecil yang sedang menceritakan mainan barunya.

"Jadi kakakmu sekolah disini juga?"

"Ya. Tapi sudah pindah. Seharusnya dia sudah lulus SMA sekarang," kata Sasori dengan wajah yang kembali kelabu.

"-seharusnya?"

"Dia...sedang mengalami depresi berat. Itu membuatnya mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau keluar. Sudah berjalan satu tahun..."

"Sasori..." Ia menyentuh pelan pundak pemuda baby face itu.

"Dia mengalami trauma karena ditolak oleh orang yang disukainya. Kakak tidak bisa menerima hal tersebut dan-"

"-dan akhirnya ia mencoba bunuh diri."

"Apa? bunuh diri?" Sakura terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Hm," kata Sasori mengangguk. " Ia menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Seperti di film!" Senyum pahit mengembang di wajah tirusnya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Sakura beringsut mendekat pada Gaara dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sebagai adik, kau pasti juga terluka."

Sasori menatap Sakura dalam. Menembus ke dalam sanubari gadis itu. Ia tahu Sakura mengerti dan memahami betul atas apa yang dirasakannya. Untuk itu dia berterimakasih.

"Terimakasih, Sakura! Kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu tentang ini," kata Sasori dengan tersipu.

"Benarkah? Berarti aku teman yang spesial, ya?! Hihi..."

Sasori balas tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura sangat baik padanya. Ia yakin sekali Sakura adalah gadis baik dan akan memaafkan perbuatannya ini.

"Untuk itu Sakura.." Sasori melepas sebelah tangannya dari genggaman Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan menjadikanmu 'umpan' untuk balas dendamku!" Dan membekap mulut Sakura dengan sehelai kain yang telah dilumuri dengan cairan morfin.

Sakura berontak. Tangannya menarik-narik tangan Sasori. Akan tetapi, kekuatannya jauh lebih lemah.

"Saso...ri.."

GREEP

Sasori menangkap tubuh Sakura yang lemas. Sakura pingsan.

"Maaf Sakura! Aku mungkin akan menyesali hal ini kelak," kata Sasori. Tangannya terulur melepas kacamata tebal palsunya. Mengacak rambutnya supaya kembali ke bentuk aslinya.

Wajahnya tak lagi ramah. Ketulusan dan keramahan yang selama ini selalu ia tampilkan dalam topengnya berubah, menjadi wajah penuh dendam dan sarat akan amarah.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini sekolah sudah sepi. Tinggal beberapa gelintir orang yang masih tersisa.

"Sasuke-senpai!"

Sasuke menoleh. Dilihatnya Ino berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya.

"Lihat Sakura?" Ino masih mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang tersengal. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Mana aku tahu? Dia diculik oleh Si Serangga Merah!" Kata Sasuke menahan jengkel.

"Serangga Merah?"

"Maksudnya Sasori!" Jawab Gaara yang saat itu ada disana juga. Ino melirik Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

"Dasar Sasori. Kemana dia mengajak Sakura?"

"Kau tahu dia dimana sekarang?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak tahu! Kalau tahu, aku tidak akan kemari!" Kata Ino dengan geleng-geleng kepala. "Ya sudahlah. Aku akan pulang duluan saja! Jaa nee!"

Sasuke dan Gaara memandang Ino yang berlari kecil mendekati temannya di dekat gerbang.

"Sasuke. Kau tidak mau cari Sakura?" Gaara mencoba bertanya. Tapi Sasuke malah diam. Tak berkomentar apa-apa. Sepertinya dia marah.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh pada Sasori. Dia selalu mengekor kemanapun Sakura pergi, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus. Dia tidak menyangkal jikalau gadisnya itu lebih sering bersama dengan Sasori. Jika ia memberi batasan pada Sakura, hal itu tidak akan menguntungkannya. Ia tahu betul itu.

Makanya, Sasuke selalu membiarkan Sakura berdekatan dengan Sasori. Toh, Sakura menikmatinya. Itu terlihat dari ekspresinya yang selalu riang saat bercanda dengan Sasori.

"Kalau Sakura senang, kenapa tidak?!" Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi apa tidak terlalu mencurigakan?"

DRTT

DRRT

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Dirogohnya saku celana seragamnya.

From: 01-225-6945

Gadismu ada padaku. Datanglah ke gedung olahraga. SENDIRI

"Siapa?" Tanya Gaara karena melihat raut Sasuke yang tegang.

"Ah, tidak. Aku suka ' . '," kata Sasuke memberi penekanan pada setiap kata terakhirnya. Berharap Gaara akan mengerti 'makna' tersirat dari kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara. Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mulai berjalan. Masuk ke dalam sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Kolam renang. Disini sepi sekali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya kegiatan disini. Lampu ruangan pun tidak menyala. Menambah sisi gelap dan mencekam.

'Dimana aku?' Kata Sakura setelah siuman. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Kemudian berangsur-angsur ia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi sore.

'Dimana aku?' Batinnya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Pandangannya masih sedikit kabur.

'Kolam renang? Ah, ya. Aku bersama dengan Sasori lalu-'

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sakura mendongak. Memandang sosok di depannya.

"Ngh..ngh?" Suara Sakura terhalang oleh sebuah kain yang diikatkan ke mulutnya. Tangannya juga terikat oleh tali tambang yang kasar. Begitu juga dengan kakinya. Sasori maju, membuka ikatan kain di mulut Sakura. Begitu lepas-

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Pekik Sakura. Ia begitu tidak mengerti. Begitu marah dan sedih. Kenapa Sasori? Kenapa teman yang begitu dekat memperlakukannya begini? Apa maksud semua ini?

Napas Sakura memburu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Sakura... Kau ingat saat aku ceritakan tentang kakakku yang hampir bunuh diri?"

"?"

"Laki-laki yang menolaknya adalah... Uchiha Sasuke!"

DEG!

Jantung Sakura seperti hampir copot. Matanya membelalak. Seperti orang yang baru saja terkejut oleh bunyi petir yang sangat keras.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan menggunakanmu sebagai umpan!"

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasori. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kacamatanya sudah tidak tersemat lagi. Rambutnya juga tidak culun seperti sebelumnya. Apalagi sorot matanya. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi lebih kelam.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasori?"

"Ooi! Sasori, 'dia' sudah datang?" Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang dengan satu mata memakai penutup.

"Belum," jawab Sasori. Kemudian datang lagi beberapa orang. Satu orang berwajah seperti hiu. Satu orang memakai banyak tindik pada wajahnya. Dan 3 orang lagi. Kalau ditotal ada 6 orang.

"Hah, masih belum juga datang? Sebenarnya benar tidak sih, gadis ini pacar Sasuke itu?" Tanya Deidara. Sasori mendiamkan Deidara berspekulasi sendiri.

"Sakura...aku akan menggunakanmu sebagai umpan, untuk memancing Sasuke. Agar aku bisa membalaskan dendam kakakku!"

"DASAR BODOH! IDIOT!" Sakura memandang marah pada Sasori.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku temanmu bukan?"

"Kau temanku! Dan karena itu, aku yakin kau bisa mengerti perasaanku!" Kata Sasori. Emosinya sedikit tersulut.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu sebagai adik dari kakak yang terluka. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan hal kotor begini! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

"KAU!"

"Kalau kau mau balas dendam pada Sasuke, kau bisa datangi dia langsung! Tidak dengan cara menjebaknya seperti ini!"

"DIAM!"

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN PADA SASUKE, HAH?" Teriak Sakura.

PLAKK!

Kepala Sakura menghantam tembok di belakangnya, tempat ia bersender sebelumnya. Sasori menamparnya keras. Tidak terima dengan kata-kata Sakura.

Sakura merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Lalu cairan merah merembes keluar dari pelipisnya yang terbentur paling keras. Menjalar menuruni sebagian wajahnya.

"Kukira kau mengerti!" Kata Sasori dengan napas memburu karena kesal. Ia cukup yakin sebelumnya bahwa Sakura akan mengerti dan menerima.

"Hihi.." Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Hahahaha...ahahaha! Bagaimana aku mengerti? Permainan kotor begini. Walaupun aku mengalami yang pernah kau alami sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini!"

"SAKURA!" Sasori menggeram. Ia akan menerjang Sakura kembali dan melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Ooi, Sasori! Sudah. Tenanglah!" Kata Deidara. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sasori dan menahan supaya pemuda wajah imut itu tidak menerjang Sakura dengan kemarahannya.

CKIET...

"Oi, 'dia datang'!" Kata Kisame. Si Wajah Hiu.

BLAM

Sasuke membuka lalu menutup pintu itu dengan dramatis. Memberikan kesan kalau disinilah dia. Dia sudah datang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

"Ya. Undanganmu menarik sekali! Ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba datar. Walaupun ia setengah mati sedang menahan ketegangannya.

"Bukan masalah gawat, kok!" Kata Sasori menyeringai. "Kau cukup diam dan menikmati!"

"SENPAI KENAPA DATANG? CEPAT PERGI! AKH..!"

Kisame menarik rambut panjang Sakura ke belakang. Membuatnya memekik kesakitan. Sebuah gunting mengacung ke wajahnya.

"Jangan macam-macam! Atau gadismu kulukai," ancam Kisame. Sasuke memandang lembut pada sepasang mata ketakutan Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"Senpai...hiks." Sakura sudah menangis. Mengalirkan air matanya lagi. Deras dan semakin deras. Apalagi saat Sasuke menatapnya lembut. Tatapan yang sangat langka.

"Tutup matamu!" Sasuke sudah mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori padanya. Pengeroyokan. Namun, ia masih belum ingat apa yang menyebabkan ini. Dan ia tidak mau Sakura menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"SERANG!" Teriak Sasori pada kelompoknya.

Sakura spontan menutup matanya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Seseorang dengan balok kayu ditangannya maju dengan cepat. Menyerang bagian wajah Sasuke dengan balok tersebut. Memukulkannya sampai hampir terbelah jadi dua.

"UAGH!" Pekik Sasuke. Saat tubuhnya limbung, 2 orang menopang tubuhnya.

"Kau menyesal?" Tanya Sasori membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak dan menatap tajam ke dalam mata Sasori.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau balas memukulku?" Sasori menggodanya. Menatap Sasuke dengan remeh dan kecil.

Sasuke sudah mengangkat tangannya. Bersiap memukul wajah baby face menyebalkan itu. Tapi diurungkannya saat ia melirik Sakura masih dengan gunting yang teracung pada wajahnya.

"Hn," seringai tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Pukulanmu tidak ada apa-apanya. Sebaiknya pukul aku lebih keras!" Kata Sasuke lirih. Hal ini membuat Sasori semakin marah.

Ia memegangi kepala Sasuke dan menghantamkan kepala Sasuke ke lututnya.

DUAK

"AKH!" Sasuke memekik. Pusing tak terkira menyergapnya. Kepalanya serasa berputar. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menjernihkan penglihatannya yang mulai kabur.

Kata-kata Sasuke seperti mengundang petaka baginya. Sasori, Deidara dan 3 orang lainnya menyerbu Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh. Kisame yang sedari tadi duduk diam pun ikut-ikutan mengeroyok Sasuke. 6 lawan 1. Sasuke tidak berdaya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa tidak kau lawan? Apa karena aku?' Batin Sakura. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Ia tidak sanggup melihat Sasuke dipukuli oleh mereka. Walaupun, telinganya masih aktif mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari Sasuke stiap kali orang-orang itu memukulnya.

"Senpai...hiks!"

Sakura terus saja menangis selagi ke-6 orang tersebut terus mengeroyok Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Kilat kemarahan masih menyala di bola matanya Sasori. Rasanya waktu setengah jam memukuli Sasuke tidak berarti.

Sasuke bangkit. Bangkit dengan susah payah. Napasnya sudah tidak teratur. Kadang panjang, kadang pendek. Dadanya terasa nyeri saat bernapas. Kemudian ia terbatuk. Batuk yang keluar beserta darah.

Sasori mengambil duduk di kursi. Sekedar meluruskan kaki dan menormalkan napas.

"Hebat juga, kau. Masih bisa berdiri setelah dikeroyok. Baguslah karena aku belum puas memukulmu!"

"Ha..rus kubilang be-rapa ka...li. Puku..lanmu tidak ber..arti apa-apa." Sasuke menyeringai. Lalu tertawa kecil. Namun, kemudian terbatuk lagi dan jatuh di atas lututnya. Memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena banyaknya pukulan yang diterima.

Sasori geram. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar kuat. Bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan masih bisa tertawa.

Sasori bangkit. Mencengkeram kuat sandaran kursi kayu itu. Dan seketika melemparnya ke arah Sasuke.

"MINGGIR!" Katanya pada temannya yang berada di dekat Sasuke agar terhindar dari lemparan kursi kayu itu.

'SIAL!' Batin Sasuke.

Ia tidak sempat menghindar ke tepi kolam dan-

BRAKK

BYURR

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke tercebur ke dalam kolam. Tubuhnya yang lebam dan lecet terasa perih terkena air dingin. Dan juga ia merasa tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia hanya diam dan menatap ke atas permukaan selagi tubuhnya sendiri tenggelam ke dasar kolam ukuran orang dewasa tersebut.

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke!" _Ia mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya. Untuk pertama kalinya tanpa embel-embel 'senpai'. Ia tersenyum. Rasanya kalau ia mati sekarang, ia bisa tenang karena telah mendengar suara Sakura untuk yang terakhir kali.

Kemudian Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Sakura

.

Sakura

.

Sakura

.

Aku cinta padamu

.

.

.

-BYURRR-

Di tengah-tengah kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Sasuke dikagetkan dengan sebuah tarikan di lengannya. Sayang, ia tak sanggup bereaksi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tarikan itu membawanya ke permukaan.

Sakura menarik tubuh Sasuke ke tepi kolam dibantu dengan Gaara. Entah bagaimana caranya ia lepas dari tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Gaara datang setelah sebelumnya telah pulang ke sekolah. Ia curiga pada kata-kata Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-senpai! Sasuke-senpai!" Panggil Sakura. Ia tepuk-tepuk pipi dingin Sasuke beberapa kali. Terlihat luka lecet dan masih memerah di pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Tubuh mereka berdua basah kuyup. Tetes-tetes air membasahi lantai marmer di bawahnya.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Apalagi saat tubuh Sasuke dibawa dengan tandu oleh petugas ambulance. Sebelum menerjang masuk, Gaara telah melapor pada Polisi dan membuat 6 orang -termasuk Sasori- ditangkap polisi dengan tuduhan pengeroyokan dan penganiayaan.

Gaara memberikan jaketnya untuk dipakai Sakura. Dan menuntunnya keluar mengikuti Sasuke yang dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil ambulance.

"Kuantar kau pulang," tawar Gaara yang tinggal memakai kaos hitamnya. Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Aku mau ikut Sasuke-senpai ke rumah sakit!" Kepalanya pusing. Rasanya sekelilingnya berputar-putar. Ia memijit pelipisnya.

"Sakura keadaanmu tidak baik. Sebaiknya kau- SAKURA!" Sakura pingsan. Ia tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya dan merosot di pelukan Gaara.

Segera saja ada polisi yang menawarkan membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit yang sama dengan Sasuke tentunya.

Hari ini, Konoha Gakuen menjadi berita hangat di media massa.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun di sebuah tempat yang sangat aneh. Sekelilingnya berwarna putih. Entah itu sebuah ruangan atau sebuah dimensi tak berbatas. Yang jelas Sakura tak suka disini.

"Sakura..." Panggil sebuah suara yang familiar. Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Di belakangnya telah berdiri Sasuke. Dengan pakaian serba putih dan juga wajahnya tersenyum.

"Sasuke-senpai!"

"Sakura, terimakasih."

"Untuk apa?" Sakura mulai panik saat dilihatnya kaki Sasuke melangkah mundur.

"Terimakasih!" Katanya lagi dengan senyum lembut.

"Senpai!" Sakura memekik. Kini ia sudah membelakangi Sakura dan terus berjalan menjauh.

"SENPAI! SASUKE-SENPAI!" Panggil Sakura histeris. Tapi sosok Sasuke itu terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Sakura. Perasaan takut menyelimuti Sakura.

Karena, sekencang apapun Sakura berlari dan sekeras apapun usaha Sakura memanggil Sasuke. Sosok tegap dan tampan itu tetap tak menoleh. Tetap berjalan dan terus menyongsong ke depan. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura menangis. Lagi-lagi hanya bisa menangis. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sosok itu semakin jauh. Bertambah jauh dan semakin tak terlihat.

"SASUKE!" Sakura terbangun dengan mata terbelalak. Napasnya tak teratur. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi keningnya.

Tangannya meremas kuat selimut di pangkuannya.

'Apa tadi itu mimpi? Mimpiku aneh. Apa artinya?'

"Sakura?" Panggil ibu Sakura. "Kau tak apa, nak? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sakura memandang sekeliling. Tembok berwarna putih dan kelambu pembatas berwarna sama yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai.

"Ini dimana, bu?"

"Kau di rumah sakit. Kau pingsan semalam. Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Sasuke?!" Sakura menatap cemas pada ibunya. Raut wajahnya tegang.

"Oh pemuda yang semalam korban keroyokan itu, ya? Dia- eh, Sakura!" Sakura langsung saja melompat dari ranjang dan berlari keluar. " Mau kemana, nak?!"

Ia terus berlari. Berlari. Terus mengerahkan kakinya untuk berlari mencapa lobby.

Ia hampir menabrak seorang suster yang sedang mendorong kakek-kakek dengan kursi roda. Ia tak peduli. Tak sempat berpikir untuk meminta maaf. Di pikirannya adalah cepat sampai ke kamar Sasuke. Itupun kalau dia selamat.

BRUGH

Sakura menabrak konter resepsionis.

"Suster! Sasuke, dimana kamarnya?" Tanya Sakura panik. Suster itu tampak bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura.

"SUSTER! Kamar Sasuke, dimana?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan sedikit teriak.

"Sasuke, eh-" suster itu tampak ketakutan dan segera mencari nama yang disebutkan di dalam komputer.

"Kamar 333!" Jawab suster itu. Langsung setelah kalimat terakhir mluncur dari mulut suster itu, Sakura melesat menuju lift.

Sakura menekan tombol di samping pintu lift yang masih tertutup. Lift itu masih berada di lantai 1 sedangkan dia di lantai 5.

Terlalu lama Sakura memutuskan untuk turun lewat tangga.

Lantai 4

.

Lantai 3

.

Kamar 333. Di lantai 3. Kamar nomor urut nomor 3 dari tikungan. Angka-angka itu membuat Sakura semakin panik. Tapi ia juga ketakutan untuk cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar itu.

Satu langkah

.

Dua langkah

.

Tiga langkah

Beberapa langkah lagi dan sampailah Sakura di depan kamar Sasuke.

Tangan mungilnya mulai terjulur untuk meraih pintu. Memegang erat kenopnya. Bersiap menggesernya.

-SREKK-

"Ibu! Sudahlah berhenti menangis,"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, wajahmu jadi lebam-lebam. Dan tanganmu juga tulang rusukmu patah. Ibu sangat khawatir!"

"Dasar baka otouto!"

"Sakura?!" Kata Sasuke kaget. Sakura dalam keadaan seperti setengah bernyawa. Tatapannya kosong dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"Oh, jadi kau Sakura, ya?!" Kata Itachi-Kakak Sasuke.

BRUKK

Sakura merosot ke lantai sambil berpegangan pada daun pintu. Rasanya senang, seperti saat jantungmu berhenti lalu berdetak kembali. Seperti saat kau melihat bunga Sakura bersemi setelah musim dingin.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke pun tak urung langsung meloncat turun dari ranjang. Namun tidak jadi saat nyeri di rusuknya terasa begitu sakit.

Ibu Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Jadi kau yang menyebabkan anakku begini?" Kata Mikoto dengan kilat marah di matanya. Sakura menatap ibu Sasuke takut-takut. Kalau bukan karena Sakura yang bodoh masuk ke perangkap Sasori, Sasuke tidak akan jadi begini.

Setelah bisa menguasai tubuhnya kembali, Sakura langsung membungkuk dalam. Meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

"Saya minta maaf!"

"Kau menyebabkan anakku babak belur, kau juga membuatnya tangannya patah dan 3 tulang rusuknya retak. Belum lagi wajah tampannya jadi rusak begitu.

Dan..." Mikoto berhenti sejenak. "Kau telah membuat anakku menjadi orang yang lebih manusiawi! Terimakasih!"

"Eh?"

"Maaf, ya. Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Sakura menjadi bingung. Sedetik yang lalu wajah ibu Sasuke sangat marah dan menakutkan. Tapi sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi senyum yang merekah cantik juga ucapan terimakasih.

"Maafkan ibuku, ya, Sakura! Kau tahu kan Uchiha Mikoto yang 'artis' itu!" Kata Itachi menekan nada suaranya pada kata artis.

"Yang tadi cuma aktingnya saja!" Timpal Sasuke.

"Salam kenal, Sakura-chan!"

"Jadi Anda Mikoto Uchiha, artis itu? Dan Sasuke-senpai adalah anak anda?"

"Iya! Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada jenaka.

Sakura menggeleng. Rasanya ia sudah bisa bernapas normal sekarang.

"Hahahaha! Sasuke sepertinya tidak pernah memberitahumu, ya? Padahal pacar sendiri. Yah, tapi dia memang tidak suka dengan publikasi yang berlebihan. Dia lebih suka bersembunyi dan menikmati hidup dengan caranya sendiri," jelas Mikoto panjang lebar dengan jari telunjuk bertengger di dagunya.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan. Kalau begini, ibunya bisa ngoceh sampai Sakura tertidur.

Kemudian ia melirik anikinya. Memberikan tatapan hentikan-aksi-ibu-dan-bawa-dia-keluar. Itachi mengerti setelah sebelumnya tertawa.

"Ayo bu, temani aku makan!"

"Eh, tapi aku masih mau ngobrol dengan Sakura-chan!"

"Ngobrol darimana? Ibu hanya mengoceh panjang lebar sementara Sakura diam mematung!"

"Tap-tapi kan-"

-BLAM-

Tinggalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Berdua. Di kamar. Sendirian.

Berdua

Berdua.

Berdua..

Ber-du-a...

Sakura sempat merona. Ia sempat memikirkan yang tidak seharusnya. Memang jarang ia hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Khususnya di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

Sasuke pun memandang Sakura intens. Rambut panjangnya sedikit berantakan di bagian bawahnya. Matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam. Di pergelangan tangannya terdapat bekas merah dan lecet. Di sudut bibirnya, ada luka sobek. Di pelipisnya juga ada perban.

Sasuke berubah marah. Rahangnya mengeras saat ia memikirkan perlakuan apa yang dilakukan pada gadisnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar keduanya hampir bersamaan.

"Kau dulu saja," kata Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke. Ia sedang bersandar pada ranjangnya yang sudah diatur agar sedikit mengangkat ke atas.

Di keningnya ada perban melingkari kepalanya. Di kelopak matanya, ada plester kecil begitu juga di tengah-tengah hidungnya. Tangan kanannya diberi turquet. Di balik bajunya, terlihat sedikit perban melingkari dadanya.

Rasa sesak menyergap. Jantungnya terasa diremas kuat. Sakit. Sungguh sakit melihatnya. Sasuke sedikit meringis kesakitan saat akan menggerakkan badannya.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Sakura menyentuh tangan kanan Sasuke lembut. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang. Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura duduk.

"Duduklah!" Kata Sasuke sambil mengendikkan dagunya ke arah kursi di belakang Sakura.

"Senpai!"

"Panggil Sasuke saja. Aku...suka!" Kata Sasuke malu-malu.

Sakura tersenyum,"Sasuke-kun."

"Maaf gara-gara aku, kau jadi dikeroyok mereka!"

"Bukan salahmu. Aku sudah tahu kalau Sasori mau balas dendam padaku!"

Sakura terkejut,"kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku pernah bertemu sekali dengannya. Dia adik Karin-senpai yang depresi karena cintanya kutolak."

Sakura hanya tercenung. Jika sudah tahu akan begitu, kenapa masih saja nekat untuk datang?

"Kenapa kau nekat untuk datang? Padahal kau tahu kalau Sasori mengicarmu?"

Sasuke mendengus geli,"kau naif!" Sakura menatap Sasuke memelas.

"Kalau kau jadi aku, kau juga pasti akan nekat tetap datang, kan? Kau akan datang untuk menyelamatkanku, iya kan?"

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Sungguh, maafkan aku!" Sakura tertunduk kaku. Tangisnya telah tumpah. Biarlah air matanya menganak sungai. Kini hatinya terasa lega. Sasuke baik-baik saja. Ia tidak pergi meninggalkannya seperti mimpinya.

"Lagipula kau pacarku. Dan kalau orangtuamu merestui, kau akan jadi istriku. Jadi aku harus melindungimu dengan tanganku."

CUP

Sakura sudah berhenti menangis. Berganti dengan tatapan bengong karena kelakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup bibirnya singkat. Singkat, namun berkesan.

"Dulu aku suka padamu. Dan sekarang aku cinta padamu," ujar Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sakura merona malu,"dasar bodoh! me-memang apa bedanya?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku diajarkan Aniki untuk mengucapkannya supaya kau tersentuh!"

"Ap-apa?!"

CUP

Sekali lagi Sasuke mngecup Sakura. Menenangkan gadisnya dan membuatnya nyaman. Lama pagutan itu mereka lakukan. Kadang Sakura mendelik marah saat Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Mereka terus menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain.

CKLEK

"Sasuke! Ibu bawakan- Ya Ampun!" ibu Sasuke terkejut melihat anaknya sedang beradegan mesra dengan seorang gadis. Sontak, kedua manusia berambut gelap dan pink itu melepas ciuman mereka. Dan merona di masing-masing pipi mereka.

"Hihi, seharusnya Ibu ketuk pintu dulu!" Mikoto tersenyum geli disusul dengan Itachi yang memandang Sasuke dan Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Sasuke, kau sudah mengatakan apa yang kuajarkan, kan?" Sasuke merona. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Ta-tanya saja sendiri pada orangnya!"

"ah, wajahnya memerah! Lihat, kan Bu?!" goda Itachi.

"Berisik! Baka, Aniki!"

Sakura hanya melihat kelakuan kekanakan Sasuke dengan tawa geli. Tangannya telah digenggam oleh Sasuke sedari tadi. Semakin erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskan lagi tangan mungil gadisnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana. Saat orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi membalas perasaanmu. Apalagi yang bisa membuatmu melayang ke langit ke tujuh selain hidup bersama menjalani hari dengan orang terkasih.

Kali ini, Sasuke dan Sakura membuktikannya. Cinta mereka akan bertahan sampai kapanpun. Melewati waktu, masa, zaman, bahkan dimensi dan kehidupan yang akan datang.

Semua berawal dari tidak suka. Lalu mulai tertarik. Lama-lama kau merasa bahwa dia cukup menarik untuk diajak bicara lalu kau akan mulai mencampuri segala urusannya. Kau mulai berpikir kalau urusannya adalah urusanmu juga. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya terluka. Terkadang ada yang terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan segala hal untuk dia.

Lalu pada saat terakhir, kau menyadari. Bahwa kau MENCINTAINYA.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**AUTHOR'S note:**

**Ya Ampun. Makin panjang aja deh words-nya. (4.484)**

**Gomen, minna! Cerita ini berakhir di chapter 7 # . #**

**Anyway, I put so many of my powers here. So, saya minta maaf# .jungkel# kalau masih banyak kekurangan dan buat kalian muak bacanya. But, I just an ordinary girl yang punya sejuta kelemahan dan semiliar kemampuan tersembunyi# . .samehada#**

**Thank, guys! For always support me. **

**Bye, see you in the others story. Wish me luck!**

**ghostGirl20**


End file.
